


Second chance

by greekphoenix



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekphoenix/pseuds/greekphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if this sucks but it's night over here and I'm too tired to edit it, I promise I'll do it tomorrow morning :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Wake up, wake up!" Kyle said while opening the window's curtains. "The sun is shining out there!"

"Could you please shut the fuck up?", Ali groaned into the pillow. 

"Nope, I can not! C'mon, don't be grumpy, mum made breakfast for us!"

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Seven-thirty..."

"In the morning?"

"Yep, silly, of course!"

"Ok", she finally faced her brother holding her weight on her elbows, "let me get this straight, you woke me up at 7 on Thanksgiving day?"

"It surely looks like it..."

"You are fucking mental, I want to sleep." 

Kyle watched as his little sister turned once again and hid her face under the pillow trying to fall asleep; he sat on the other half of the king size bed waiting for her to say something, he knew that once up Ali had never been able to go back to sleep.

"I feel observed" she mumbled

"Damn, you're making me sound like a creepy!... Don't mind me at all."

"Go. Away."

"See, mom sent me here to wake you..."

"I don't care"

"...because she has been making pancakes..."

"I don't care"

"...since they are your favorites..."

"I. Do. Not. Care." Kyle smirked knowing this was the perfect opportunity to drop the bomb he had been waiting all week to tell.

"Ashlyn is coming over tonight..."

"I DON'T C-WHAT?", in a matter of seconds she was completely up. Her movement was so sudden and unexpected that Kyle had to hold himself steady to not fall out.

"I said that breakfast is ready and mom is waiting for us...", he said getting up and heading out of the room.

"KYLE! What did you say?"

Her brother however had already left her room and she heard him talking with her mother so she understood that she had to get up and sit at the kitchen table if she wanted her brother to talk.

"Happy thanksgiving!" she genuinely cheered as she entered the kitchen and the smell of pancakes hit her waking up her senses, Ali then proceeded to hug her mother and greet her stepfather with a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, don't give her anything. She said she doesn't care about your breakfast...", Kyle said to his mother trying to piss off his sister.

"I was sleeping, it doesn't count!", the brunette defended herself.

"I know, Alex", Deb said to her youngest children, "he's just messing with you."

"Mum, she actually said-"

"Kyle, drop it" she winked at Kyle being aware of the news that would give him a lot of material to joke about.

"You know", Michael, Deb's husband chimed in," the first time we had breakfast together you argued about the same things you do now." He lightly laughed while folding his newspaper, "It's been 15 years...".

"Some things never change." Deb said as she joined her family at the table. 

It was while Ali was eating her pancakes and everyone was quietly chewing that she couldn't control herself, she had to ask.

"Kyle", she spoke feigning nonchalance, "I couldn't quite catch who you said is coming to visit..."

"Ashlyn", he bluntly said eyeing her sister to catch any weird reaction.

"Ashlyn who?" she mumbled not daring to look any of her relatives.

"Harris, my best friend from high school. You remember her?"

Ali choke on the piece of pancake she was eating rushing to get some water indirectly answering his question.

"Thought so" he said.

"Kyle", Deb indifferently remarked, “of course she remember her. Our Alex has had the longest crush on Ashlyn."

Ali turned red immediately and Kyle busted out laughing having to actually control himself because his cheeks were aching from laughing to hard.

"This is even better than I thought" he said between his chuckles.

"I didn't have a crush on her!" Ali lied in hope of saving her last straw of decency.

"So I am imagining all the times I caught you spying on Kyle and Ashlyn as they were doing their homework..."

"God please stop", Ali begged.

"Or the time we brought you to the dentist and when you woke from you anesthesia you started rumbling about how hot", he quoted with his fingers, "she was." Micheal reminisced.

"Lord please have mercy!", she was now hitting repeatedly her head on the table.

"Oooooor", Kyle interrupted, "we could use as proof the time when Ashlyn was dating your best friend, Emma, and you refused to talk to her for a month..."

"Are you done embarrassing me?"

"Yep, I think we are sweety. I'm sorry..." her mother said.

"It's ok", Ali sheepishly admitted, "was I really that obvious?"

"No", Deb and Michael said trying to console and then the married couple moved to the couch to watch the national news.

"Fuck yes, I'm surprised she didn't figure it out then", the boy cussed as soon as his parents left the room.

"Kyle, wow, you really are good at help me."

"I'm sorry, but the truth hurts".

"Well, then sometimes you should lie." "Anyway, when and why is she coming here?"

"Tonight."

"Wha-why?"

"You know Mom and her mom have always been good friend so when we met them at Target last month we invited them to dinner and since you finally came home after seven years tonight seemed the perfect opportunity to have a reunion."

"And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me with a bit of warning?"

"Why?! You don't think you'll be able to control yourself for a night?", he teased.

"Of course I can, you idiot. Plus, it's been seven years, I'm totally over her."

"Totally", Kyle mocked, "but you do admit you had a crush though?!"

"Fuck you", he said before getting up and trashing the leftovers in her plate.

"Go get ready sis', we're going shopping!" he cheered.

"I thought mum had already bought all the groceries yesterday..."

"Not groceries, you have to buy yourself a nice dress!"

"I have dresses", she stated.

"Yeah, no. Tonight you have to dress to impress!"

"I don't want to impress anyone!", Ali lied.

"Yes, you do! You have to show that bitch what she's missing out!"

"That bitch?" She laughed at her brother choice of words.

"She's been my best friend since we were 15. I've earned the right to call her whatever name I want..."

"You know," the younger sibling pretended to be hurt, "I'm afraid to know what names you use to refer to me."

"Slut", he laughed, "that's mostly it."

* * *

 

Ali applied a little bit of makeup, she didn't really want to overdue, perfectly curled her long brown hair and finally put on the dress. It fitted perfectly and hugged her body in all the right places. She looked at herself in the big bathroom's mirror, she looked hot but the dress was way too short for her confidence. She felt too exposed, he thighs were mostly naked and the strapless dress made her feel to self conscious. 

If she could she would go back to the store and return the dress Kyle had so strongly insisted in taking but it was almost 9 and their guests were probably on their way.

"Honey, you look beautiful", Deb complimented her daughter when she finally exited her room to stop her inner debate about the dress.

"Thanks" she shyly responded.

Kyle whistled when she saw her making her blush, "See, I was right. This dress is perfect."

The door bell startled them and Deb decided to be the one to welcome their guests first.

In the living room, where the table had been already set, Ali was starting to hyperventilating and when she heard a much familiar voice she didn't realize she had been missing in all these years until now, she began to actually panic. However her brother mouthing to calm down brought them back to earth and she smiled to him as a sign that she was ok.

Ashlyn entered the room before Deb did, a clear sign that she was in a really familiar house. She went directly to Kyle hugging him as if they hadn't seen each other in a few years while Ali already knew that at most it had been a month.

Then the the blonde turned around and looked at her making Ali gulp. Ashlyn's mouth was slightly open which took Ali by surprise but it was when she started moving towards her that she felt like a haunted prey without a way to escape.  Ali told herself that it wasn't possible, that she was just imagining things because the blonde couldn't really be interested in her.

"Good to see you" the blonde simply said before scooping the smaller brunette in her arms.

"Good to see you too" she replied a little disappointed because maybe she was expecting something more after seven years than a mere "Good to see you", on the bright side, she thought, at least the former popular girl of the High School was acknowledging her presence which not always happened back then.

When she was released she finally looked at the girl standing in front of her, she wasn't wearing anything fancy as her attire but of course she wasn't expecting her to wear a dress. Ashlyn Harris doesn't wear dresses, she never did. Instead she was wearing jeans and an acid washed button up and a bow tie. God, she hated that acid washed color but she couldn't deny that Ashlyn was looking damn fine anyway.

After she greeted Ashlyn's mom and step dad and they complimented her on how beautiful she looked they finally sat around the table. Ali was, of course, sitting near the blonde. 

"You know", Ashlyn leaned over and whispered into her hear when everyone seemed to be too deep in conversation, "if only I knew that the shy little girl from high school was going to became this hot I'd never have dated her best friend."

Ali spat the water she was drinking right back in the glass.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ali, honey are you alright?”, her mother concernedly  asked.

“Yes”,  she said, “I’m sorry but maybe the soup is too spicy.”

“In that case”, Kyle seemed to have lost any mercy for his beloved daughter, “You should try to actually swallow the water, not spit it out!”

Well, if looks could kill, Kyle’d be at the morgue and the fact that Ashlyn was laughing at his unintentional yet implied joke made Ali’s blood rush to her face.

“You are the one to talk…”, the blonde stated fist pumping Kyle.

They made small talk while they finished the soup and Deb served the turkey and the potatoes.

“So, Ali how do you feel about being back home?”, Ashlyn’s mother, Sandy, questioned.

“Well, I arrived yesterday night so I haven’t really enjoyed this place fully but I’m glad I’m back”, she smiled fondly at her family, “I’ve missed this, I’ve missed them.”

“How long have you been away?”

“Seven years now”, she said.

“Wow, that’s a long time”, the woman said, “last time I saw you, you were just a teenager but now, might I say it, you are a gorgeous grown woman! So, where’s the lucky guy?”

Ali pretended to be really interested into eating the mashed potatoes and was evaluating the chances of not answering that question at all but when she saw Kyle trying to hide his giggle and her stepfather smug face she knew she had to say something to make the conversation less awkward. But she couldn’t really tell the truth because how do you come out to a family you haven’t seen in years on thanksgiving day? Mostly, how do you say you are a lesbian to the only girl you have ever really been in love with. She had to keep it simple.

“Ehm” she coughed, “no lucky guy in the picture.”

“That’s such a shame”, Kyle sarcastically added.

Oh yeah, she was going to kill her brother tonight.

“Indeed it is, but don’t worry I’m sure you’ll have no problem in finding the perfect guy here!” she said not noticing the humor, “Right Ash?”

“Uh?”

“Ashlyn, how many times do I have to tell you to put down your phone while eating?”

“Sorry ma’, I was just answering a text to say that we’re going out tonight… You in?”  she asked the last part directly to Kyle.

“Of course,” he said, “but Alex is with us!”

“No, I really…” she was trying to get herself out of this because she really didn’t want to go out with their friends since there was a high probability there would be Ash’s date too.

“He’s right, you should come with us!” she joyful cheered, flashing her famous dimple that used to make Ali melt in high school and quite frankly so did in the present.

“You might meet your prince tonight!” Sandy winked at her.

“Oh, you can bet Bob is gonna be more than happy to have you back!” Ashlyn said.

Bob was Ali’s boyfriend in high school during the ‘I-am-not-gay-phase’ and then during the even better ‘I-am-in-love-with-my-brother’s-best-friend”.

Great, she thought, only when I thought this night couldn’t get any more awkward.

* * *

 

"Are we ready to go?" Kyle asked while grabbing his car keys.

"Yep, I drove myself here so I'll meet you at the club, alright?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah, yeah, do as you want! Let's go sis, us cool people drive together."

"I don't know what he has told you now that you are back but he's still the same looser", she said looking directly into the brunette's eyes.

Ali simply nodded because under that pressure of those eyes she couldn't find the strenght to anwer. But she knew it wasn't true, Kyle just like Ashlyn back then was part of the 'in' group, the troublemakers clique. They had never really picked on anyone, despite the annual prank on the freshmen, they mostly bothered teachers, not students, they refused to study, were always late to classes, the ones the showed up to, of course, spent most of their time smoking leaned on the school walls and they were always, ALWAYS, in detention.

Before she could make a full or herself, however, her brother finally decided to prove himself usefull and dragged her to the car after waving goodbye at their family.

"What was that?" Kyle said as he was starting the engin.

"What?"

"It's been seven years, I'm over her!" he said in a mocking tone, "have you seen yourself in there?"

"Ugh", she groaned, "was I that bad?" She evaluated and decided that it would be stupid and pointless to try to deny that she had completely blacked out during the dinner.

"Ok, first you never even dared looking at her and second the only thing she tells you makes you spit water everywhere... So yeah, I'd say that was bad."

"Oh God, please don't remind me..."

"What did she even say?"

"She said she liked my dress...", her cheeks were burning red at the mere thought of what she said. The way she said it.

"Fuck, Ali! That was the most basic compliment and that's the way you react?!"

"She might or might have not used different words to express that concept", she admitted.

"Ooh", he laughed, "She used the word hot, didn't she?"

Ali barely nodded but kept her stare until the car stopped outside what seemed to be a packed club.

"I can't believe this, you still hang out at the same club you did as teenagers?"

"Is there a problem with it?" Ashlyn asked as she closed, actually slammed, the door of the car.

"No", she muttered under her breath, "of course not" Ali stammered in the end at the amusement of the blond.

"You both, stop staring at each other come on!" Kyle said heading towards the enter.

 

“You know Alexandra”, the blonde spoke in her ears as she started following her brother, “you shouldn’t be too hard on yourself, at least now you speak. When we you were younger you refused to even say ‘hello’ to me, I thought you hated me!”

“NO”, she stammered, “n-no, I did not hate you.” She mumbled.

“The fact that you look so hot but aren’t even able to form a proper sentence will always be too much for me. Oh, Bob, you lucky guy!”, she sighed and walked away. Ali couldn’t really figure out if she was being serious or not. _Of course she’s joking_ , she told herself in the end, _there’s no way she’d be into you_.

 

Ali knew she had to say something to make thinks less awkward, for fuck’s sake she was a grown independent woman it was not right at all that she couldn’t hold a conversation with her old crush. Ok maybe the mentioned crush had never really disappeared but that doesn’t change anything. She moved back to her hometown for good, Ashlyn was her brother’s best friend so she couldn’t really avoid her. She had to be brave and say something.

When she saw pretty much everyone into the club hail at the blonde she was aware that could be her chances to talk so she grabbed Ashlyn’s elbow to make her turn around.

“Are these your friends?” she asked gesturing to pretty much the whole club.

“We know pretty much everyone here…”

“Oh, don’t tell me you still do the same drunk games you did when you were young!?”

“Oh, somebody is being bold! But no, I’m done with drinking…”

“Did you party so hard one night that then you had to stop?”

“Alexandra, I partied hard every night. But it would be stupid for a cop to get drunk in public, don’t you think?”

“Wait, you’re a cop?” she stammered. She couldn’t free her mind from the image of Ashlyn in an uniform, she seriously needed some fresh air.

“Yep, should I show you my badge?” She said in a low, sexy voice as she leaned closer to Ali.

“Ye-no, no no, I believe you” she mumbled out. _Kiss me please_ , she thought.

“It’s better for you, trust me.” The blonde said and Ali trusted her, oh if she trusted her.

“ALI, ASH! Over here!” The women heard Kyle shout and turned into the voice’s direction and then saw him standing near a group of guys.

“Holy shit, Ali! You are smocking hot!”

She didn’t have to look at the person to know who this voice belonged to.

“Robert, you don’t look too bad yourself!”

In a second she felt his big arms snuck around her torso and lifting her from the ground making everyone laugh.

“Alright, Bob let her go my little sister, I just got her back!” Kyle said.

“So”, he spoke as he put her down, “when did you come back?”

“Yesterday”, she smiled.

“Ok, so you are telling me that after seven years apart you have resisted 24 hours without running to my house?”

“Oh, Bob, it’s been so hard to control myself you don’t even know!” she faked her drama adding a hand to her chest to better fit in the part.

In the corner of her eye she saw the blonde…stiffen? But it couldn’t possible, she was imagining things, Ashlyn Harris never did jealousy, never.

“What do you think about a beer while you tell me all the important stuff I’ve missed during these years?”

“That’d be perfect, actually!”

“Good”, he flashed a smile, “But first I don’t know if you remember them…”

He then proceeded to introduce her the whole group of their friends, some faces she remembered from high school, while others, with whom they had became friends over the years we new to her.

“How long are you staying here?” Bob asked as the waiter brought the group a dozen beers, everyone got one except Ashlyn.

“I’m back for good, no more Washington University for me!”

“Oh yeah, we know, Kyle always kept track of your successes…”

“Really?” she laughed while smirking now at her brother.

“Of course”, Kyle answered not taking any provocation, “You are my greatest pride and I sometimes brag about you!”

“Well, well, well”, Bob once again interrupted the siblings, “Speaking of pride, did you finally found yourself a good girl?”

“What?” Ali feigned perplexity.

“WHAT?” Ali heard again but this time the voice wasn’t her instead, as she turned around, she saw a shocked expression on Ashlyn’s face.

“Oh, come on! We’ve been together a year do you think I was stupid enough to not notice something like that?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because it was not my place to ask, I was waiting for you to admit it to me, which you never did, but after all this time I have every right to ask. Pluuuus I really enjoyed the kissing part…”

Ali laughed but apparently Kyle didn’t find the last part very amusing so Bob was it by a quite strong slap but from the look on his face it seemed like it was worth it.

“Maybe”, Bob continued eyeing Kyle to avoid one other slap despite being clearly speaking to Ali, “this is your chance with that old crush…”

“You knew?”

“I think there is only one person who wasn’t aware of that crush”, he stated wriggling his eyebrows.

When she faced the blonde again she saw Ashlyn’s eyes still wide in shock.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks but it's night over here and I'm too tired to edit it, I promise I'll do it tomorrow morning :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, let’s drop the hot subject. What are you doing here?”, Bob inquired.

“Right now I’m on vacation, but after the winter break I’ll work at the Satellite High School..” she humbly replied.

“As what?”

“I’ll teach literature.”

“No way! You’ll teach at your former high school?!”, he astonishingly exclaimed.

“Moron, that’s what she’s just said…”, Ali heard an annoyed voice grumble and she recognized it to be Ashlyn’s.

She turned to thank the blond for backing her up but words got stuck in her throat as soon as she gazed. Ashlyn’s was rolling up her shirt which was already hot as hell but the moment she started to expose her left arm revealing a sleeve tattoo Ali thought she may be on the verge of fainting. Ashlyn’s passion for tattoo was nothing new, back in high school she was already famous for the awesome piece of art covering her body. Once she showed Ali her side tattoo asking for an opinion, the brunette of course didn’t answer but she hurried to get a cold shower instead.

This sleeve one however was of a whole different level of sexiness, Ali was dreaming about those arms on her body, teasing and touching… God, maybe she needed a cold shower now too!

Her mind was freed from this dirty thoughts by the bickering of the two friends over who was actually the moron out of the pair.

“Don’t make me arrest you, Keller!”, Ashlyn threatened and Ali in that moment understood that if there was anything in the world actually sexier than that sleeve tattoo was her high and mighty tone. Now, if the two things could be united…

“You are off duty today so I’m quite sure you can’t and I’m also quite sure that there’s a law somewhere about the prohibition of using your own job to win an argument.” Bob stated, “And, by the way, I hate when you use my surname while talking.”

“You both are morons so no one gets offended! Ok?”, Kyle asked making the whole table laugh.

“Asshole!” they both said and high-fived each other.

Ali knew that she had to look away from the blonde so she turned to Bob and asked him about his life in Satellite. She learned that he was now an engineer, he couldn’t became a football pro despite his great potential because of an injury  and that he had a girlfriend named Ella who wasn’t there because she had flown to her parents in Nevada.

On the other side of the table Ashlyn punched, not lightly at all, Kyle’s arm.

“Ouch! What’s wrong with you?!” he hissed.

“You knew!” she whispered-screamed to him.

“Knew what?”

“That Ali.. is… that she lik..that she’s into girls…”

“Of course I knew, she’s my little sister!”

“And you didn’t think for a moment about telling me?”, she annoyingly asked.

“Why was  I supposed to tell you? It’s something she has to say”

“Yeah, but…” she stammered.

“Did you want to know?”, he asked clearly interested in his best friend reaction.

“Yeah, I mean… I always thought she was straight so…”

“Well, she clearly is not. Got a problem with it?”

“Don’t you think that as a lesbian I’d be an idiot to have a problem with it?!”

“Ash,” he got closer to her so that no one could hear, “are you like interested in her…?”

“No, fuck no! She’s your sister and you’re like a brother to me which would make this whole thing like incest. Gross!”

Kyle decided to let it go but he knew her best friend was hiding something.

 

* * *

 

 

They left the club at two in the morning, some drunker than others but Ashlyn made sure that all the drivers were sober. The cop then cringed when she realized that another half hour had passed and she had to be up at 6 to start her shift, so she headed to the only two left to say goodbye.

“See ya’ buddy!” she said as she lightly hugged Kyle.

“Meet you tomorrow bitch!”, he retorted.

“Goodnight Alexandra”, she whispered in Ali’s ear as she wrapped her strong, tattooed, arms around her for the second time that night.

Ali updated her top three sexy things, hearing her name being tiredly whispered by the blonde was seriously a new turn on for her.

“G…night!” she lightly responded but the blonde was already moving towards her car.

“Totally over it, right?” Kyle sarcastically asked as they watched the blonde get in her car.

“Shut up and drive away!”

 

* * *

The alarm went off at the usual time, six o’ clock. Ashlyn had never been a morning person, all those reports in high school during first period proved that. The reasons why she was late to all the other classes either were numerous, sometimes she was outside with Kyle and their friends smoking or her head hurt too much from partying (and drinking) the previous night, but for the most part she was late because she was making out with some random girl against the lockers.

Once she joined the police force her habits needed to change, she stopped drinking and smoking, for the record she also stopped making out with random girls against the lockers.

Her routine now consisted in waking up at 6, making coffee, hitting the shower, wearing the uniform and being out the door by 7 with a second cup of black coffee in her hand.

She drove to the police station where she was given the direction to the checkpoint she had to go to so and then took the police car.

Great, it was the Friday after Thanksgiving and she was given the highway to the mall… _It’s going to be a long long day_ , she thought.

After 4 hours of thickets and poor excuses on the reason why the driver had broken the traffic rules, she saw a familiar car turning the curve and mostly an acquainted woman picking up a phone not noticing the cop’s car.

Of course, Ashlyn stopped the car.

She saw Ali’s face turn paler than a sheet once knowledge it her.

“Alexandra, you know you’re not supposed to use your phone while driving?”, the cop asked but the brunette wasn’t paying attention.

All Ali could think was the way Ashlyn looked in an uniform, unbelievably sexy. The tie, the tie was what was mostly turning her on, if only she could grab the blonde by it and then…

 _Focus, Ali focus!_ She told herself.

“What?”

“I said, you are not supposed to phone and drive…”

“I know, I know, I’m so so sorry…”, Ali pleaded knowing what was coming.

“Come on, give me your ID and your driver licence…”

“Ash…”

“I’m not Ash right now, I’m a cop.”

Ali silently got her documents and handed them to the blonde but got out of the car as soon as she saw Ashlyn head to the police car.

“Stay in the car Alexandra!”, Ashlyn scolded.

The only reason why Ashlyn was being so cold and detached was not because of the uniform she was wearing or her role in the community. The truth was that she had spent more than an hour thinking about what Bob had disclosed about Ali last night and the fact that in high school she might have had a little crush on the shy brunette but never acted out on it because of the ‘rule’ of never dating your best friend’s relatives or exes.

“Look, I’m sorry. Kyle was at the mall but his car broke down and I had to go pick him up…”, Ali started to explain.

“Stop right there and return to your car.” Ashlyn calmly spoke.

“I know you have to fine me but please don’t tell Kyle…”

Ashlyn couldn’t help but look at the brunette and smile because she was being too cute for her to resist. That girl was 25 now but still worried about what her family would think.

She approached the smaller girl as she continued rambling about god-knows-what because Ashlyn wasn’t paying attention at all.

“Alex, stop talking.”

“Oh God, I’ve been here one day and now you’ll have my car sequestered!”, Ali was on the verge of crying and Ashlyn’s chest ached so she even closer.

“Nobody will take your car, calm down!”

“You will!”

“I won’t, as I said, calm down!” Ashlyn explained holding carefully the brunette by the shoulders.

When Ali finally looked up she noticed that Ashlyn was dangerously close, too close. If she didn’t know better she’d think the blonde was going to kiss her.

Nobody said a word but Ali was quite sure that a cop shouldn’t be that close to someone if she was ‘being a cop’ as Ashlyn said.

Ashlyn acted on instinct and leaned in.

Ali acted on instinct and run away, got in the car and drove off.

 _Fuck, what just happened?_ The blonde thought.

She was left blindfolded, surprised and shocked by Ali reaction. After all she couldn’t be that repulsive!

Then she remembered that Ali had left there her ID and license, so she did the right think a cop would do.

She called Kyle.

“Give me Ali’s number.”, she coldly said.

“How come? Last night you said you weren’t interested in my little sister…”

“Don’t be an ass, that’s not why I need it…”

“I’ll send it to you right away, Ma’am.”, he jocked.

“Fuck you” she simply replied without even saying goodbye.

Kyle sent her the number in the blink of an eye and with the same speed she called it.

“Hello?”

“First thing, you just got fined for using the phone while driving and you do it again…”

“Ashlyn…”

“Shut up, second turn your car and come back here now or I’m going to report you. Now hung up, Alexandra.”

As expected in less than ten minutes she saw Ali’s black car parking near hers and jumping out of the car.

“It was your number, that’s why I picked up…” she tried to defend herself.

“You have my number?”

“You never changed it so…”

“Ok, than it’s fine if you answered it but it’s not fine at all to run from a cop!”

“I know”, Ali admitted looking at her feet, “it’s just that I didn’t know what to do…”

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier I don’t know what I was thinking…”, she said while scratching her neck, something she had always done while nervous.

“Yeah, I know I’m not your type…”, Ali defeated softly spoke not really intendind in saying it put loud.

“You are what?”, Ashlyn was confused.

“Not your type…”

“And what exactly would my type be like?”

Ali was furiously blushing now but now that the cards were being discovered she might as well be honest too. “A red-head, beautiful, outgoing, gushing, untamed and so on…”

“Really?”. Ali nodded.

“And why would you care?” she rattled one.

“I don-It’s not t-..I really need to go” she said in the end.

“The only reason why you aren’t getting fined or even arrested is because the color of your face it’s already a sufficient punishment, but don’t you dare do this again!”, Ashlyn stated returning to being the cop.

“Oh and by the way”, she clarified to Ali as she was starting the engine of the car, “you got my type completely wrong! I like them awkwardly shy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this and I'm sorry if it sucks or if there are too many mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

“What took you so long? I could have died out here alone…”

“Kyle”, Ali said as her brother got in the car, “you’ve waited 20 minutes outside of a mall. Aren’t you overreacting?”

“You only say so because you haven’t been in there. I thought a woman was going to murder me because I grabbed the last pair of shoes she wanted to buy for her husband. I was scared!”

“Next time you’ll stay home sleeping just as I’d have done if you hadn’t called!”, she yelled the last part at him to emphasize it.

“Speaking of calling…”, Kyle suspiciously eyed her, “Have you, by any chance, been called by a certain cop?”

“What? Who? Ashlyn?”, Ali damned herself because she couldn’t bite back the words. “No.”, she weakly said in the end in an attempt to save herself.

“Are you sure?”, Kyle knew she was hiding something, he always knew.

“Uh-uh”, she muttered and nodded.

“Then do you happen to know why this cop would ask me your number?”

 “Ash called you?!” she asked too fast for her own sake.

“She did.”, he confirmed, “care to explain?”

“There’s nothing to say…”

“You know, if you don’t stop acting like you’re hiding something I’ll start suspecting. For example, she might have called you to invite you to her house for a quickie which explains why you were late…”

Ali groaned and banged her head against the steering wheel being perfectly aware that due to the traffic there was no way to escape this conversation.

“Please, have mercy..”

“Oh, sis! I’m just starting to have fun… So, am I right?”

Ali looked at him as he had grown a second head, “She was on duty today, asshole.”

“Street booty-call are not that uncommon, you know??”

“No Kyle, I do NOT want to know”, she practically screamed at him and he laughed.

“Come on, we both know you can’t lie to save your life so do yourself a favor and tell me what happened because”, he said responding to her silent question, “clearly, by your reaction, something happened…”

“You know”, he asserted, “if you don’t start talking I’ll keep on finding my own theories and you know I have a very fervid imagination.”

“Ok”, she gave in because she couldn’t stand anymore the way he wriggled his eye-brows.

“Finally!”, he happily exclaimed.

“I was on my way to get you when Mom called and I picked up without noticing the police car and I got pulled over by Ashlyn…”

“How many times have told you to use the ear-bud?”, he began to chide her.

“I know, I know. That’s why when she took my driver license I got out of the car because I didn’t want you to know about the fine but she started to flip out on how she was a cop and not Ashlyn and then I started rambling about how sorry I was…”

“Pretty much what you are doing right now.”, Kyle ironically added.

“…and when I looked up she was close, too close to me and when I saw her leaning in I was shocked and…”

“Please tell me you kissed her back!”

“I ran”, she low-voice said and was actually offended when she noticed that he was laughing at her.

“Oh come on, don’t pout! It’s not my fault if you are such a lost cause. Plus, this still doesn’t explain why she wanted your number…”

“I left my ID there so she called me and she freaked out again because what I did was against the law but she noticed how ashamed I was so she let me go.”, Ali still couldn’t believe what had happened that morning and was actually mad with herself for running because Ashlyn leaning in was what she had been waiting for a decade.

“So, you basically got yourself out of a fine by flirting with the cop?”

“No, I wasn’t flirting!”, she replied.

“Oh Ali, you are so naïve. From what I’ve heard you were…”

“Kyle”, Ali asked when they finally got home, “do you know somebody awkwardly shy?”

“Besides you?”, he dumbly answered.

For the first time in that morning she finally let herself smile. 

* * *

 

Ashlyn and Kyle were in the living room waiting for the football match to start, beer in one hand and chips on the coffee table when Kyle decided to inquire a bit and to find out if Ali had lied to him.

“A little bird told me that you kissed my sister this morning, is it true?”

“I’m like 99 % sure that the little bird didn’t tell you that…”

“How would you know that?”

“Because the 5.6 feet little bird we are talking about is well known for not being able to lie, unlike you may I add, so…”

“Alright, but she told me you tried to kiss her…” he decided to press her some more.

“I did, but it was a moment of defiance. It wasn’t intentional, I swear!”, Ashlyn was trying hard to come up with excuses to justify her behavior but she was well aware of how pathetic she sounded.

“Ash”, he nonchalantly said while he sat on the couch, “you know I wouldn’t have a problem with you two being together…”

“I know, it’s just that I don’t really do dates and she’s your sister so I can’t mess things up and leave. It wouldn’t be fair.”, she quietly replied.

“Ok, but then please get over this sexual tension between you two!”

“What are you talking about?”, she demanded.

“Goodnight Alexandra”, Kyle recalled the blonde’s word from the previous night and repeated them in a mocking tone, “let me break the law by not fining you because I’m attracted to you…”

“You do realize you are talking about your sister and that she could hear us right now?”

“She’s in the shower so…”

“FUCK!”, she hear Kyle cuss, “my phone is dead!”

“So?”

“I won’t be able to post photos on Instagram!”, Kyle sounded truly horrified by that thought, “Quick, go to my room to grab the charger!”

“Why don’t you go?”

“Because I’m tired and my car broke so I’m stressed…”

“I am the one who got up at 6!”, she retorted.

“Let’s make a deal, you take the charger, I grab other beers , you in?”, he smiled knowing he won this round.

“Fine!”, she grumbled.

Ashlyn climbed the stairs and got to Kyle’s room to get the charger, finding it under a pile of clothes. On her way out she wasn’t really paying attention when she collided with someone.

“Fuck”, she heard Ali swear.

“God, are you ok? I wasn’t looking, it’s my fault..” Ashlyn helped the smaller girl get up and only then she took in the girl’s figure.

Ali was covered, (mostly uncovered), by a tiny towel that barely covered her body. Ashlyn didn’t know what was actually sexier, if the curve of Ali’s shoulder or her long tanned legs. She couldn’t decided and probably that wasn’t the moment to choose so instead she gulped when she noticed that Ali had caught her checking her out.

“I think…I think”, she gulped again not finding the strength to look away, “that you should put on some clothes”.

“Oh my God, Ashlyn”, Ali blushed and embarrassment took over her completely, “I am so sorry, I forgot… God, sorry for what you saw.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m sorry you saw me like this, I didn’t know you were here…”

“You are apologizing for being half naked in front of me?”

“Well, yeah” she mumbled out

“Alexandra”, Ashlyn said and waited for the brunette to finally look her in the eyes, “My type is awkwardly shy and unconsciously hot.”

Ashlyn knew that what she just said was against everything she had said a little bit earlier to her best friend, but fuck that, what he couldn’t see couldn’t hurt him either.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ash, wait!”, Ali said grabbing the blonde’s wrist, “what is that even supposed to mean?”

Ashlyn glanced one last time over the girl’s body and had to bite her cheek to keep her mouth shut and blocking herself to spill something she would regret later. “Nothing, it means nothing.”

“You are lying”, the brunette persisted never loosening the grip of her hand.

“Let me go, Alexandra.”, Ashlyn calmly rebuked.

“Please, stop calling me Alexandra! It’s annoying!”

“Well, that is your name so no, Alexandra,  I won’t stop calling you Alexandra”, the blonde cop lighly laughed but then she remember that she had to go because Kyle was waiting for the charger and if she didn’t move fast enough he would start searching for her. Needless to say, Ashlyn feared that if Kyle caught them in the hallway this close while Ali was standing in a minuscule towel, he would probably chop her head off and then serve it for dinner. Hell, she would have chopped someone’s head off if she’d caught them near an almost naked Ali like that one time in High School when she saw Bob’s hands wander way too low on the girl’s back and she had to channel all the inner strength she had to not go there and slam his head against the lockers, and he was one of her closest friends.

“I need to go”, she said once her inner soliloquy was over, “and you need to put on some clothes and dry yourself.”

Damn, now that she noticed how soaked the brunette’s hair were she couldn’t help but follow the small water drop as they fell on her collarbone and slowly vanished where her eyes couldn’t reach anymore.

“No”

“What?”, Ashlyn was startled.

“I said no, for whatever reason if I’m not the one to go you are not going either otherwise you would already have gone so I’m…”

“Whatever reason?”, it was true and Ashlyn knew it, she couldn’t get herself to move and be the one to go.

Ali lightly nodded.

“Alexandra”, she said hoping to annoy the brunette to the point of leave, “You seriously don’t know why if you are here like this I won’t go?”

If the first part of her sentence could have made Ali go the latter convinced her to stay (and turn pink.

“Please tell me”, Ali spluttered while slightly shaking her head.

“I can’t”, Ashlyn decidedly affirmed.

“Please!”, but now was the cop’s turn to shake her head.

“Why don’t you go? It’ll make things much easier.”

“Ashlyn look”, she said feeling very brave and boosted by the euphoria of having the girl she loved (and loves too) famish observing her body, the same body she had been insecure for her whole life, “there is something I’ve got to tell you. I…I –I do…I ha-have al…always..I li-“

“No”, Ashlyn stopped her. The blonde sensed what she was about to hear and decided to stop the brunette because she knew that once that words were out everything was going to change, a lot more than how things had already became between them.

She moved towards and upset and frankly offended Ali, a prey and its predator, one step forward and Ali took one backward. Ali felt rejected, it took all the willing power of her body to say those words and when she was finally saying them out loud the blonde had silenced her.

“Please don’t be mad”, Ashlyn said when the brunette had accidentally hit the wall with her back losing any way of escape. “You are my best friend’s little sister, I’ve seen you grow”, Ashlyn continued putting her hands on the wall on either side of Ali’s head to prevent her from getting away and not listening her words, “this is wrong, it’s probably just because we haven’t seen each other in year but this has to stop. I care too much about you and your family to ruin everything.”

Thus said, Ashlyn forced herself to step back and give space to the younger girl.

“I’m not a little girl anymore Ash”, Ali softly whispered.

“You’ll always be to me”, Ashlyn stated before finally going back to the living room.

 

 

 

“What took you so long? Were stealing my cut-offs again?”

“For the hundredth time, I didn’t take that shirt you fuckhead! It’s not easy to find stuff in that hell you like to call bedroom…”, Ashlyn only half-lied.

“Not everyone is OCD like you, Ash.”

“It’s called being tidy, you should try it sometimes”.

“Weh, not gonna happen anytime soon.”

The voice of the commentator signaled the beginning of the football game so the two finally sat in their usual spot and hoped in a win from the Dolphins.

 

* * *

 

 

At half-time the Dolphins were up by ten-points and Ashlyn and Kyle moved to the kitchen to eat something. They were arguing as usual over who was the best player of the game when they heard footstep climbing down the stairs.

“Als?”, Kyle screamed and in a minute they saw Ali entering the room, “Do you want something to eat?”

“No, thanks.”, she said never looking in Ashlyn’s direction, “I’m going out…”

“Woah, you’ve been here two days and you already have a date?”

“Ehm”, Ali wanted to tell him the truth, that she was going over Emma’s house to eat a pizza and hang out with her best friend, but when she saw in the corner of her eyes Ashlyn tensing her jaw and closing her fist she decided that a little lie wouldn’t kill anyone. “Something like that.”

“It’s the Krieger charm…”, Kyle said winking at her.

“Whatever you say, Kyle!... Well, I’ll go, have a nice night!”

“Bye sis, and don’t bring anyone home on the first date!”, Kyle joked as his sister gave him the finger.

“Ashlyn”, he said once Ali was gone, “if I didn’t know you, I’d say that you are jealous!”

“I’m never jealous!”, she defended herself.

“Yeah, yeah… Do you want something else?”

“Nah, I’m not hungry anymore”, Ashlyn said getting up and going back to the couch.

“Not jealous at all”, Kyle ironically muttered under his breath before following her.

 

* * *

“Come on babe, tell me what’s going on in your life! I haven’t seen you in years!”, Emma cheerfully asked as she took a slice of pizza from the counter and started to eat.

“I know Ems, and I am so sorry but school kept me so freaking busy…” Ali apologized  as she did took a slice for herself.

“Don’t worry, but I’m so glad you are finally back here! You seem so different!”

“Yeah, I was going to tell you the same thing.” And it was true, when Ali left they were both 18 and while she couldn’t really see the change of time on her face, she now realized how long it had been looking at Emma. Yes, she had always been beautiful, short wavy red-hair, freckles on her cheeks, full lips, green big eyes and a body that could kill but her young features had became, if possible, even more gorgeous in these years.

“Ok”, she started, “I graduated in literature three years ago but I stayed in Washington to have a doctorate so next month I’ll finally be a teacher…”

“Where?”

“At the Satellite High School…”

“No way”, she jumped a little in her sit, “You are going back to the same high school you went as a student?”

“Why is everyone so surprised by this?”

“It’s just that high school is such a hell that it’s difficult to imagine that one would go back there… Plus, who else is surprised?”

“Bob”

“Bob who?”, Emma quickly asked while sipping a soda.

“Keller..”, Ali said hoping that Emma didn’t remember him.

“Wait, the same Bob you dated in high-school in your I’m not a lesbian phase?”

“Yup, him”, the brunette confirmed.

“So you met him before meeting your best friend?”, Emma kidding accused.

“Of course not, but last night Kyle had to go meet his friends and invited me…”, Ali said purposely omitting Ashlyn.

“Ohhhhhh, you say that like I don’t know that there was a blonde cop too…”, Emma smirked at her.

“What, how do you even know?”

“Hon, you’re sister and Kyle are always together, no way they weren’t yesterday… So, considering how red you are right now I’d say things between you two haven’t changed a bit, right?”, Emma evaluated her own words as she spoke.

“What things?”

“Don’t play dumb with you, you stopped speaking with me because I dated her!”

“I have nothing against you and your ex-girlfriends!”, Ali consciously lied.

“Ex-girlfriend? Girlfriend? I went on a date with her once, only one time and I did it to make you jealous because you wouldn’t admit the truth!”

“What did I have to admit?”, Ali was now starting to lose her patience,  she was tired of the way everyone claimed to now her much better than she knew herself especially on the only regret that had haunted her in the years she was away.

“That were in love with her!”

“What do you want me to say? That you are right? Well, you are! Congratulations! I hope you are happy now!”, tears were falling down from the brunette’s eyes but they were tears of relief, of finally saying out loud something she had denied for half of her life.

“Don’t cry, baby!”, Emma got up from her spot and hugged her, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry, I’m such an horrible friend!”

“No, you are not”, Ali mumbled while her friend wiped away her tear. “It’s just that..”, Ali decided to be honest for the first time and to tell her friend the only secret she had ever kept from her, “I’ve realized I still love her, even after all this time”.

“Honey, let me tell you something. On the only date we ever went on, she did nothing but ask me about you and tell me how lucky I was that you were my best friend…”, Emma said smiling at her friend.

“Why didn’t you tell me back then?”

“Because you told me you didn’t want to know a thing about us, and I didn’t know if you were out to yourself, if you actually liked women or just her… It wasn’t my place Al…”

“I do”, seeing her friend frown in confusion she explained better, “I like women.”

“There have been others?”, Emma inquired.

“Yes, in college mostly but they weren’t…”

“Her?”

“Yes, none of them was Ashlyn….” She quietly confirmed.

“Now that you are back though, will you tell her?”

“I kinda told her”, Ali mumbled, “but she didn’t want to hear me.”

“What? Has she lost her mind?”

“No, she hasn’t. She just said that I’m her best friend’s little sister so it would be wrong.”

“Al, first thing”, Emma said and in her eyes you could already see the plotting, “you need to tell me everything that happened..”

“And second?”, Ali questioned.

“Second? You’ll have to give her no way out.”, Emma retorted wriggling her eye-brows.

“How?”, Ali was truly confused now, she didn’t know where her friend was going with her plan.

“Easy, babe. You’ll just have to seduce her.”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey Al, can I come in?”, Ali heard her brother knock on her bedroom door.

“Nope, there’s a naked man in here. We’re busy!”

“Ah-ah”, Kyle said as he entered the room anyway, not caring about the warning, “You could at least said you were with a woman, it would have made it a bit more believable…”

“Kyle, we both know you would have opened that door anyway…”

“Sis, you said naked, of course I didn’t believe it…”

“You are so funny!”, Ali sarcastically exclaimed, “did you come here just to make fun of me or you need something…?”

“Oh yeah, can you bring Ashlyn her car later this evening?”, Kyle practically begged her sister.

“Why? Can’t you go?”, she truly wasn’t ready to see the cop, not since Emma had convinced her that her plan was going to work.

“I’ve got a date tonight so I can’t…”

“Why don’t you go now?”

“To my date?”, he confusedly asked.

“No, you idiot, to bring Ashlyn her car…”

“Robbie called me,  they need me at the saloon plus my car is finally fixed so I’ve got to pick it up in an hour…”

“Oh come on Al”, he continued noticing his sister’s hesitation, “don’t tell me you are wimp enough you can’t even talk to her for 10 minutes! What do you think will happen, you’ll confess her all your secrets and your love if you look long enough into her eyes?”

Ali knew Kyle was just kidding but those words were like salt on an open wound so she decided to go along with him to shut him up. “Ok, ok I’ll go…”, she gave up in the end.

“Perfect, she’ll be at the police station”, he said while leaving and Ali nodded, “ask her for a lift here on her way back home!”

“Kyle!”, she screamed but his muffled laugh made it clear that he was already in the low ground.

Fuck, according to Emma’s plan she was supposed to wait for Ashlyn to do something, to say something and then she had to refuse her, to keep her distance and try to stay away for a while. An entire week had passed without seeing the blonde and she was already losing her mind being her usual nervous self. But this, Kyle’s request was totally uncalled for, this would mess up their entire plan (not that Ali had really understood what Emma said to her, but she trusted her with her life so it didn’t really matter).

She had to call her friend, for sure she knew what to do.

“Hey babe, what’s up?”, Emma spoke as she answered her phone.

“This is an emergency!”

“What? What happened?”, Emma required, concern clear in her voice.

“Kyle asked me if I could return Ashlyn her car and I said yes…”, Ali mortified admitted.

“Oh, Al, you got me so worried I thought something happened to you!”

“Emma something did happen!”

“Honey”, she laughed a little noticing how nervous her friend was over such a little thing, “this is perfect! The plan will start tonight!”

“Oh no! I’m not ready!”, the brunette huffed.

“You’ll be for tonight! Don’t worry we’re going shopping after lunch…”, Emma said and her calm tone relaxed the brunette too.

* * *

 

 

“I don’t like this dress at all”, Emma admitted, “it’s too long.”

Ali looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room, the dress was green with a thin line of white running on its sides, all in all she like how it fit, it was wasn’t too revealing on the upper part, but God, her legs were completely naked.

“Ems, long?! I should be wearing nothing for it to be any shorter!”

“Shut up, the outfit needs to be perfect! Get undressed while I’ll find something better…”

 

“Woooah, Als what’s that?”, Emma asked as she opened the fitting room’s curtain without bother to even ask for permission, just like her brother.

“What’s with what?”

“What?”, Ali frowned in confusion, “I’m just in my underwear…”

“That’s what I’m talking about! This plain white bra and those good-girl panties were ok in high school but now we have to go to Victoria’s secret to buy something way sexier!”

“WHAT?!”, Ali blushed with the simple thought of lace underwear, she hated it, it made her feel itchy and dirty, not always at the same time, not always in this order.

“You heard me, no arguing over this. Now, try these on..” Emma said, handing Ali 3 dresses and two pair of jeans, and closed the curtain behind her back.

The first one she tried was a light pink sleeveless dress, she liked it because it was nothing too striking or flashy, and mostly because it was actually even a bit longer than the previous one.

“I’m ready”, she called over her friend.

“Oh, Al! You look so cute!”, but then it seemed like the reality of what they were looking for stroked her again, “And innocent. Thinking about it you look too innocent so it won’t fulfill our purpose. Change it, now!”, Emma demanded and if it wasn’t for the fact that Ali knew she was doing it for her, she wouldn’t have cared about the red-head’s comment because she liked that dress.

 She then proceeded to try on the jeans which according to Emma were great and they really showed off her ass (and for once she had to agree) and then she wore the short-shorts her friend picked for her.

“Ehm, don’t you think this might be a little ‘inguinal’ “, she awkwardly asked.

“They’re called short shorts for a reason…”

“Yeah, but.. I don’t know. It seriously feels like I’m not wearing them… Plus, it December!”

“Al, you are not in Washington anymore, in Florida we wear short-shorts at Christmas!”, Emma playful exclaimed, “And you are going to need it if you’ll ever go on a beach date, you know how much she likes sand…”.

This seemed to convince Ali who got back into the small room and tried another dress, one of the two left was too similar to the one she wore on Thanksgiving (maybe even a little shorter and very revealing) and, as much as she loved Ashlyn’s reaction to that dress, she was going to a police station this time and being arrested for  obscene behavior wasn’t part of her plan.

The last one was instead a good compromise, it was a sea combo button up dress, shorter on the thighs but the collar made up for it, she felt pretty confident in that one and she hoped Emma was going to like it too.

“Good God, if I was into women I’d totally bang you!”

At first Ali smiled at the compliment but then she realized what her friend had just said, “Wait, so you are not…”

“Gay? No, I just went on a date with a woman once…”

“Sorry, I thought….”, Ali mumbled out.

“Nothing to be sorry about, I enjoyed our time together but I simply am not attracted to women the way you are… Nothing much.” Ali smiled at her friend’s words, Emma had always been this accepting in her life and never too concerned about society expectation, her opposite, practically.

“C’mon, get changed. We are going to buy something sexy to put under that dress!”

* * *

 

 

“Ehm… Hi”. As soon as she entered the police station’s door she could feel everybody’s eyes following her as she directed to the front desk to ask about Ashlyn. Her skin was already burning from the embarrassment and she was way too conscious on what exact part of her body was naked to the public. “Can you please tell me where to find Ashlyn Harris?”

“No, but I can tell you where to find me tonight if you want to know”, the guy at the desk told her making her blush even more. He was an objectively handsome guy, broad shoulders, blonde hair and green eyes, so probably he was used to have women swoon at him when he talked like that, but the smell of his cologne was making Ali’s stomach twitch which only deepened the red color of her cheek.

“Ali?”, she heard a voice ask. She turned around and saw Ashlyn in her cop uniform leaning against the door frame with a cup of coffee in her hand.

“What are you doing here?”, she heard the blonde ask her again.

She couldn’t answer her,  her voice was drowned in embarrassment and she couldn’t find the strength to talk again.

Ali saw Ashlyn moving towards her and for a second she quite feared the killing look she was giving to her colleague but the she felt safe again when the blonde took her hand and dragger her heading to an office where she slammed shut the door behind her back.

“Don’t mind him, he’s a dick!”

Neither this time Ali did respond and Ashlyn got quite worried so she took a step closer to the brunette. From that position she lowered her graze over Ali’s body and gulped as she saw the same legs she had been dreaming about for a week.

“Couldn’t you know”, Ashlyn stammered, “wear jeans in this men’s den?”

Fuck, Ali, stick to the plan, Emma prepared you for this kind of question! Say something! She internally screamed to herself.

“Why, don’t you like it?”, she finally mumbled out in the end.

“Yes, I like it very very much. But so did all those men in that room…”

“Good, because if you don’t like it I can always take it off…”, Ali teased.

Ashlyn cussed under her breath, what the fuck was she supposed to do in this situation? She had to pretend like she didn’t hear what she said. Fuck though, she heard it two well and now she couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of having Ali naked in her office. She had to!

“Ehm”, she coughed to regain her composure, “Why are you here?”

She saw a glint of disappointment in the brunette’s eyes but it quickly disappeared. “Kyle asked me to bring you your car…”

“Oh, King Arthur! I’ve missed him!”

“That’s your car’s name?”, Ali smiled.

“Yep, something wrong with it?”

“No, nothing…”, but she couldn’t stop laughing at such a childish name.

“Good!”

“Anyway, Kyle said you could give me a lift home since now I should walk home but if you are busy..”

Ali frowned when the blonde cop took too much time to answer it, but truth was that she was lost in the brunette mesmerizing eyes.

“Yes”, she said as soon as she focused on reality again, “I’ll have to bring some documents to my boss and then we’ll go… ‘right?”

“Perfect”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave feedback!

“Sorry if you had to wait”, Ashlyn said as she reentered the office, “but I was actually on duty so I had to ask for a permission to leave earlier… So, are you ready?”

“Yes, but seriously I can walk home by myself, it’s not that big of a deal…”, the brunette responded feeling a bit guilty. “I’ll just go.”

“Alexandra, I don’t mind at all. I haven’t asked for an earlier permit in three years.”, the blonde joked, “Plus, I would have never let you go home by yourself looking, ehm, looking like this…”

“Looking like what?”, Ali frowned.

“Uhm, this dress is… and you are..-You can’t trust anyone, not this late at night, not wearing this dress!”

“Why?”, Ali pried, “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing, it’s perfect”, Ashlyn quickly replied making Ali’s heart swell, “But I’m a cop, and I’ve heard things I don’t even want to remember, and apparently sometimes men think ‘women are asking for it’ which is fucking stupid because even just wearing a bra no one ever asks for anything, and since I know how this world works I’m taking you home right now.”

“Alright, alright”, Ali said trying to lighten up the mood. “Let’s go, shall we?”

“Sorry, it’s been a long long day. But sure, let’s go.”

Ashlyn guided Ali out of the police station, glaring to all her colleagues who were blatantly staring at Ali and shushing all those who whistled looking at the two.

“Alexandra”, the blonde smirked once they arrived at the parked car, “could you like give me the car keys?”

“Yea, yes sorry”. Ali started looking for the keys in the big bag she was carrying and blushed when they seemed to have vanished and she could feel the blonde’s sight on herself.

“Don’t tell me you lost them…”

“No, they are in here… somewhere.”, Ali assured. “FOUND THEM!”, she screamed , “Sorry, I’ve found them” she said the second time in a much lower tone and then threw the keys to Ashlyn on the other side of the vehicle.

The car ride was awkward, too awkward maybe. The music coming from the radio wasn’t of any help, it seemed to Ashlyn that every song was directly speaking to her about Ali. Ali, sat at an arm length from her, in that perfectly hot dress. Hot, that’s the world she should have used earlier to describe it. She couldn’t help it so she kept stealing glances at the brunette’s legs even more exposed now that the dress had gone way upper than where it was supposed to stay.

Ali noticed it, she noticed the staring, the gulping and the little beads of sweat forming on the blonde’s forehead. Emma had warned her, told her what to do if this kind of situation had ever happened; so she waited for her Ash to look at her legs one more time and when she did glance at her, Ali crossed her legs revealing, if possible, more skin.

Oh, she was so glad that Ashlyn was now too focused on her legs otherwise she would have seen how red Ali’s face was in that moment but it rapidly paled as the cop seemed so focused on something else that she kind of drove off road before putting back the car on the right track.

“Fuck, fuck. I’m so sorry, I was distracted…”

“By what?”, Ali inquired deciding to play dumb.

“Yo..thoughts, too many thoughts”, she lied.

After a minute of silence the blonde couldn’t keep it anymore, she took out her jacked and handed it to Ali.

“Please, Alexandra, if you don’t want us to get into an accident, you’ll have to cover those legs, they are distracting.”

“What? Were you looking at them? You know those legs belong to your best friend’s younger sister right?”,  Ali challenged.

“I know, fucking hell, I know it! Which is why you should cover them…”

“Actually, I think I’m ok like this so don’t look if you don’t want to”, the brunette explained.

“I can’t”, Ashlyn ashamedly whispered.

“What?”

“I said I can’t.”, the cop sighed and rubbed her scalp to hide her nervousness.

“What does that even mean?”, Ali frowned at her.

“It means that I can’t NOT look, I know it’s wrong but I can’t control myself…”

The sat quietly for the rest of the way, stealing not-so-secret glances at each other and quickly looking away to not get caught. They kept playing this ‘game’ until they arrived to Ali’s home but none of them dared to speak first or to get out of the car, so they stood there but eventually even the silence became too annoying.

“It’s fine”, Ali said startling the blonde who was surprised to hear the brunette talk first.

“What?”, she confusedly asked, “What’s fine?”

“To look. You said that it was wrong to look at me, it is not. It’s totally fine if you do, I’m not your sister!”

“But you are Kyle’s…”

“And so what? Even best friends get together all the time, I don’t see why you should make such a fuss out of this!”

They were walking on thin air just then, and ironically air was what Ashlyn was starting to miss in the small vehicle; they were starting to scream at each other and they weren’t really far from each other, actually at each comment they were getting closer. Maybe Ali didn’t know yet, but Ashlyn was experienced enough to know that if you add sexual tension to arguments the results of the equation was not going to be good, or maybe it was too good. But fuck, she couldn’t kiss her, not in front of her house, not in a car, so she opened the vehicle’s door and got out.

She then got to Ali’s side to do the same but the brunette was already forcing it open herself  and was looking pissed.

“What the fuck was that?”

“I needed air.”

“So you just turn your back to me and you don’t even say a fucking thing?”, Ali was fuming by now.

“What was I supposed to say? Tell me and I’ll tell you!”

“I don’t know”, the soon-to-be teacher huffed, “Maybe the truth! Because I don’t believe this ‘brother’ bullshit, you never cared about a fucking thing why start now?”

“Alexandra, please let’s not start this argument here. It won’t end well..”

“Don’t _Alexandra_ me now, it makes me feel like a freaking child! Is it because you don’t like me? Am I not attractive enough?”, she enquired.

Ashlyn couldn’t stand anymore the distance even though she was the one to seek for it in the first place so she took a step forward pressing Ali against the side of the car. This whole situation reminded her of the last time they were this close but Ali was practically naked… Fuck! She couldn’t let her mind wander like wander like that, not when she was trying to prove her point.

“Don’t you even think something like that!”, she spoke in the brunette’s ear feeling the goosebumps erupting on her skin. “I think you are irresistibly attractive, which is why we are having this conversation.”

“And I think you are hot”, she said and Ali gulped. “Probably the hottest girl I have ever laid eyes on. And you are cute, funny, gorgeous, smart, and have I said hot?”, Ashlyn asked while massaging the girl in her arms’ side.

“So why are we even talking?”, Ali asked boosted by her new-founded self-esteem.

Ashlyn laughed a little at what the younger girl was implying, “Because the only thing I could do is fuck you, even here, against this car in the middle of the street, that’s the only thing I can do, I don’t date, my life is already a mess the way it is.”

Ali thought she was going to faint, this was too much to handle, she was frustrated and heated. Mostly heated. The only thing that left her mouth was, therefore, a muffled moan to which Ashlyn openly smirked.

“So, the real question here is.. Would you like to be fucked here, now, outside or inside the house?”, Ashlyn only said this to be rejected, to hear Ali refuse her offer. The only reason why she was being so vulgar, so disrespectful  and provocative was that she want to be slapped, she would have preferred Ali to hate her. What she wasn’t expecting at all was Ali to nod her head, to give a positive response to her question.

“Kyle is not home”, Ali whispered still with her eyes closed, “neither are my parents…”

Fuck, how can somebody get out of a situation like this?!

“Alexandra, you are better than this.”

“No, Ashlyn, you heard my answer. Don’t make me beg…”, Ali pleaded.

Ashlyn was going to surrender, she was going to lean in and kiss the hell out of that girl, despite who she was and mostly who her brother was, she was going to tell Kyle that Ali had agreed 100% with her and that there was seriously nothing wrong with it. Hopefully, she thought, this time she won’t run away.

The ringtone of Ashlyn’s phone took them both by surprise and the cop jolted away afraid to have been caught. She looked at her phone and it was Kyle’s number calling.

“It’s your brother”, she said panicking.

“You don’t have to answer, if I recall we were quite busy…”, Ali teased the shaking blonde.

“No, no. I’ll know I’ve done something wrong. Just don’t say a word!”

“Hey bitch”, Kyle said through the phone.

“What do you want?”

“Is somebody having her ‘lady period’?”, but knowing that Ashlyn was not going to respond he continued, “Sorry whore, I just wanted to know if Ali returned your car…”

“Yeah, she did.”

“Did you gave her a lift home?”

“I did”

“Did you give her a goodnight kiss?”, he joked but Ashlyn turned bright red.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Well, that’s a pity… But seriously what the fuck is wrong with you and your short answers?”

“Nothing”, she lied, “I’m just tired”.

“Did my little sister tire you out?”

Ashlyn hang up on him.

“See, even my brother thinks you shouldn’t bother yourself about simple things”

“I have to go.”, Ashlyn said and started walking to the driver side.

“Ashlyn wait, we were…”

“No, we were not!”, the blonde cop said and got in her car leaving alone Ali, on the verge of tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys, let me know what you think of this....

“Will you come over tonight? The Dolphins are playing…”

“Uhm,  I can’t”, Ashlyn lied to her best friend, knowing too well that he would suss her.

“Why? Are you going to play dice with the grampas?”

“No, I, ehm, I’ve got… I’ve got a date.” Ashlyn stated in the end.

“Suuure”, Kyle laughed at her. “You don’t date. That’s what you always say, which means that you are lying to me.”

“I’m not lying!”, she tried to defend herself.

“Yes, you are. You’ve been avoiding me all week, so tell me, what the fuck did I do to you?”

“Nothing, Kyle, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Ashlyn sighed feeling the hurt in her friend’s voice which made her feel even worse about not being honest, but how could she tell him that if it wasn’t for him calling she would have kissed his sister. No doubt about that.

“I’m just tired, work has been a pain in the ass for me.”

“You sure you aren’t mad with me?”

“Yes, Kyle”, Ashlyn giggled a little to lighten up the mood, “You are annoying as usual, nothing more, nothing less.”

“And you are, as usual, an asshole!”, he quickly retorted.

“So, are you still going to Miami tomorrow?”, Kyle asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

“Yup, Chris has been asking me to visit him for months, I couldn’t say no this time”

“Are you still up for the Christmas’s Eve dinner though right?”

“Duh, we’ve been planning that thing for weeks, of course I am! I think I’ll be there not more than 10 days, so I’ll make it”, Ashlyn assured him.

“Good. I have to go now, the game starts in an hour and I still have to go buy beer… I’ll have to ask Ali to keep me company.”

Ashlyn cringed to the simple mention of the girl’s name and Kyle didn’t fail to notice how his ever-witty friend seemed to have lost her voice.

“Goodbye Ash, have fun with Chris!”

“Uhm, yeah yeah thanks. Goodnight.”

 

 

Kyle waited until his friend hung up to scream at his sister. “ALIII, GET HERE NOW!”

He heard Ali running down the hallway and then tripping over the last step of the staircase. “Fuck, fuck”, she graciously entered the kitchen, “Oh, you are not dying?!”

“Of course not”

“Then why the hell did you scream as if your own life was in danger?”, she was pissed, he knew how much she hated shouting (and running down the stairs).

“Because…. Did something weird happen between you and Ashlyn?”

“NO, I mean, no. Nothing weird.”

“But something _did_ happen…”, he insinuated.

“No. Nothing. Happened.”

If in this life there is one way to confirm something it is to deny it too quickly. Kyle knew this. Ali did too. But still, it didn’t take her longer than the blink of an eye to respond to her brother.

“Uhm”

“Why? Did she tell you something?”

“No, but she’s been weird all week and she is too tired to watch the game tonight…”

“Maybe she’s just tired of you.”

“Or maybe, you two are hiding something from me.”

“Nothing happened, Kyle. I swear.” Unfortunately, she wanted to add but for once, thank God, she kept her mouth shut.

 

* * *

  

“I think I’m screwed…”

“Already?”, Emma joked as she picked up her phone and heard her best friend freaking out.

“Ems, you know what I mean…”

“It’ll surprise you but more often than not you are quite cryptic.”

“Kyle knows that something happened and on top of that Ashlyn has been avoiding me and my brother too.”

“Ali it’s been a week, calm down, she’ll eventually come around….”

“I don’t know Em, those two are always together so this means that she seriously just doesn’t want to see me”, Ali softly said.

“Al, don’t overreact, give her a few more days then we’ll come up with something else.”

“She’s in Miami.”

“What? Why?”, a confused Emma

“She went there to visit Chris…”, she explained.

“But she’s coming back for Christmas?”

“That’s what Kyle said…. I don’t know Em, maybe this plan is never going to work, so why even try?”

“Honey”, the red-head tried to console her friend, “She wanted to kiss you against the car, you told me. So just wait until Christmas and if nothing happens by then…”

“Maybe you are right”, Ali tried to cheer (herself) up a little.

“I always am. Now, what are you going to do tonight?”

“I’m going to take a hot bath and then I just want to crash in bed.”

“Ok, but let me know if you need anything, alright?”

“Yeah, sure”, Ali concluded in a defeated tone and then hung up.

 

* * *

 

 

Ashlyn spent her time in Miami catching up with her brother, she had actually fun with him, they always did, but there was always a voice in the back of her head telling her to get in the car and drive to Satellite. She had tried all week to stop that voice from telling her to go there and finally kiss Ali, she tried to interrupt her own thoughts but now that she was on her way to her hometown, images of the gorgeous brunette.

 

Those two weeks felt a lifetime long for Ali too, they seemed much harder than the years she had spent in college. It was like meeting the blonde cop again, after so many years, had woken her feelings again as if they had never been apart. She couldn’t wait to see her, she had to do something to change the status of things.

  

* * *

 

 

The doorbell rang and Ali looked around but since anyone seemed too occupied with their conversation or they stupid drunk games, Ali got up from her place and headed to the front door.

If she only did a little math she’d have known that there was just one person still missing to the dinner. Still, that didn’t stop the shocked expression from forming on her face.

“Ash…”, she gaped.

“Alexandra, Merry Christmas Eve”, she smiled still not stepping into the house. “May I say, you look stunning as usual.”

Ali was surprised at how forward and openly flirty she was being, a constant smirk on her beautiful face. Furthermore, she didn’t agree with the whole stunning thing, she was wearing a traditional red Christmas sweater and black jeans, nothing if compared to the outfit she had been rocking last time they spoke.

Ashlyn couldn’t care less about the outfit, she thought it was the cutest thing to ever exist, hair up in a messy bun and all. It resembled the outfit she had seen her wearing on the last Christmas in Satillite and even then she had to control herself from giving voice to her thoughts. It’s something no one ever truly understand, that attraction has nothing to do the amount of skin showed, attraction, chemistry, is something that can’t be controlled or explained, it’s the first spark of fire.

 

“Uh”, Ali tried to regain her composure, after all she had decided that she had to play the icy part to get some sort of reaction from the other woman.

“It’s pretty cold out here, we would be a lot warmer inside…”, Ashlyn suggested grinning at her.

This was the problem with the cop, no matter how Ali had decided to play the cold shoulder part, a simple smile from her would be enough to melt her. Ali guessed that’s what happens when you’ve been in love with the same girl for almost half of your life.

“Fu- I’m so sorry, please come in, everyone is already seated and drunk…”, Ali said and as she spoke she stepped back hitting the door she hadn’t open wide because of the actually-announced-surprise. Ashlyn of course took this opportunity to step forward and get dangerously close to the brunette. Truth was than in the 3 hours drive she had told herself than maybe a kiss could resolve everything, that by an actually peck they would have realized that there was no chemistry between them.

“Hey”, she softly spoke noticing how big Ali’s eyes had gotten with the shock of being pressed against a solid surface for the third time in a month, “look, I wanted to apologize for the way I left you, it was inappropriate and, as a cop, unsafe. I hope you are not mad with me because I…”

 _Stick to plan B Ali! Do not give in this easily_! She internally screamed at herself.

“We have to go, they are waiting for us…” Ali stated as she freed herself from Ashlyn and headed to the living room where the table was set. 

* * *

The dinner was nice, familiar and  fun, everybody ate as if they had been starving for weeks and drank as if there was no tomorrow. By midnight pretty much everyone was already wasted and the whole thing turned into a Bob’ s comic show, he picked on everyone, made terrible jokes which weren’t funny at all and started telling stories about his private encounters with his girlfriend and not, no need to say that no one wanted to know.

Ashlyn couldn’t help but stealing glances at the most beautiful face in the room but for once, since she could even remember, Ali wasn’t looking at her too and refused for pretty much the whole night to lock eyes.

“If you don’t follow her now, I will”

Ashlyn turned around and saw Adrian’s black eyes staring right at her, he was one of her best friend from high-school and still was.

“What are you talking about?”

“Ali”.

“What?”, she looked around but couldn’t seem to find her, “Where did she go?”

“She said she needed to go to wash her face, and as I said either you follow her and stop staring at her like a creep or I will… You know too well Harris that anyone deserves a kiss under the mistletoe.”

“I don’t..”, she tried to deny what he was implying.

“Don’t play dumb, you idiot. Just go or should I stand up?”

Of course no answer was needed, Ashlyn’s jealousy took the best of her and she got up and headed to the bathroom outside which she waited patiently, or maybe not, for her friend to open the door.

“WAAAAA”, Ali screamed as she opened the door and found the blonde standing there, “Fuck Ash! Can you please stop waiting for me behind closed door?”

Ashlyn didn’t care about what she said, instead she pushed the brunette once again into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

“Ashlyn, what the hell are you doing?”, she asked as she noticed the nervous pacing of the blonde.

“Ok”, she said finally stopping, “ I need to tell you something and I need you to listen.”

“Ashlyn, this is not the moment…”

“Ali”, Ashlyn practically begged whispering her name and Ali couldn’t do anything but listen.

“Truth is Alexandra that I’ve been going crazy, this two weeks I’ve done nothing but thinking about you no matter how wrong this is. It’s just that I can’t control myself from wandering how soft your lips are”, she confessed boosted by the alcohol that did nothing but add fuel to her fire, “or how perfectly you fit in my arms. I’ve tried, God knows if I’ve tried to find other girls interesting, hot, beautiful, anything that could make me forget you even for just a moment but then I find you standing here in this sweater, and even though it is probably the last flattering outfit you’ve ever worn I can’t help but think of how hot you look in red… This whole thing is driving me insane.”

“What are you saying?”, a flushed Ali inquired.

“I’ve come up with a plan.”

“What?”, clearly that wasn’t the answer she was hoping for.

“Yes, listen to me. This can’t work, it won’t work because we are practically related. This has to be a simple infatuation given by I don’t know what but still… I’ve thought that a kiss could resolve all of our doubts…”

“No”, she decidedly spoke, “I’m not going to be your little experiment. Because…”

She didn’t have the time to explain herself, to reveal her long crush before Ashlyn crashed her lips on hers making Ali’s body erupt in goosebumps.  This was what she wanted most and if she had any actual expectation from something like this, Ashlyn’s kiss was much better.

She kissed her and for once she felt home, as if all the kisses of her past had been nothing but training for this moment and this one only.

It started soft, as a simple peck, the one the blonde had been planning for the whole night but soon it got heated. Ashlyn lifted Ali on the first piece of furniture she found and the brunette crossed her legs behind the cop’s back pulling her closer.

Hands wandered, teeth nibbled, nails scraped, tongues fought for control.

They eventually had to pull back to get some air back in their lunges and looked at each other taking in their beautiful appearance without speaking for some time.

“Sooooo”, Ali sarcastically asked, “this is just a simple infatuation right? No chemistry at all.”

“Me and you”, Ashlyn declared, “should never be in the same room alone again.”


	9. Chapter 9

 

“And then? What happened?”

“Nothing happened, somebody, I think it was Adrian, knocked saying that Kyle was looking for me so we had to go…”

“What did she say to you?”

“Nothing, she said nothing. And then yesterday she completely avoided me when she came home to wish Merry Christmas to my parents.”

“So”, Emma seemed to be processing the new found informations, “You waited two days to tell me what happened even though we spoke yesterday too?”

“I was kind of hoping something more would happen before telling you…”

“Something more?! Fuck, Ali, she kissed you! She did it! Which was totally not in our plans.”

“I know, it’s just that… She was acting so weird yesterday.”, Ali explained, “I would have preferred if she acted like nothing happened, instead she had this guilty face on as if she regretted kissing me. It was awful!”

“Oh, come on! It’s not true at all, she was the one who talked about being crazy about you and thinking of you all the time, she kissed you for fuck’s sake! How could she regret it if she was the one who went for it?”

“I don’t know what to do, Ems!”, Ali complained hoping in some sort of a resolving advice from her best friend.

“Maybe you should try doing something new…”, Emma suggested.

“Like what?”

“Like talking, without being half naked, in a cop uniform or half-if-not-completely drunk… Oh, and in a public place.”

“We are not hormonal teenager anymore….”

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t know about Ashlyn, but you have been having intimate encounters with your long time crush, which means that no, you can’t control your hormones.”

“Well”, the brunette decided to completely ignore what her friend had just said because she knew too well that she was right, “I guess I’ll have to talk to her.”

 

“Hey”, Emma inquired after a moment of pause, “remember when we were in high school and we had that scale about how good of a kisser somebody was?”

“Of course I do”, Ali stated, “what about it?”

“I want to know where you would put Ashlyn…”

“Wait, you and her never kissed?”, Ali was clearly confused now but she was grateful that apparently it never happened.

“Of course not, the closest me and her have been was sitting at the same table and hugging at the end of the night. I never had post shower or bathroom encounters with her….”, she joked.

“God, if you put it like that you make me sound like a slut which I am totally not.”

“We’ll leave this argument for another day, now spill!”

“She went straight to top red zone before completely crushing the thing.”

“You know”, Emma said not missing to notice the awe in the brunette’s voice, “It might have been a long time, but you still have it bad, my dear!”

 

 

 

_We need to talk._

Ashlyn knew that sooner or later it was going to happen, she owed Ali an explanation for her behavior, she was perfectly aware that she was the one who crushed her lips to silence the other girl’s rambling and that she hadn’t spoke to her the following day even though she had the perfect opportunity to do it when Kyle had to go change his shoes, instead she decided to go ‘warm the car’, what a stupid thing to say!

She had seen Ali’s pain flashing trough her mesmerizing eyes but she didn’t dare stepping closer to her afraid that she wouldn’t be able to control herself from kissing her. Again.

_I know, this afternoon?_

God, what the fuck was she going to tell her?! There was no going back, no way of changing what happened.

_Alright, at the mall?_

Emma was right, they had to be in a public place where they couldn’t jump on each other.

_Should I come pick you up?_

_No! There’s no one home this afternoon and we can’t stay here, alone._

_Ok, so you have your house free but we have to go to the mall, am I right?_

_Yes…_

_Alexandra, I know what I said but I promise you I’ll control myself!_

She would control herself, right?! Damn it, she wasn’t a teenager anymore, she could and she had to control her instincts. Okay, maybe with Ali this seemed to be a little too difficult but still…

Plus, the mall is not safe. Some people Kyle and I know work there and they’ll tell him they saw us. The other chance is that you should come to my house but then I can’t promise I’ll behave.

Point taken, come by at 5. They all should be out by then.

And with that their written conversation ended.

 

 

 

“You said we have to talk, let’s talk.” Ashlyn was sitting across from Ali at the kitchen table, her slender figure and broad shoulder were the complete opposite of Ali’s nervous posture, shoulders slightly leaned too forward to be an actually comfortable position, fingers rhythmically tapping on the wooden table.

“Well, since youweretheonewho-“

“Alexandra, please, don’t mumble, I can’t understand a fucking thing and second it makes me wanna shut you up and we are here trying to communicate and kissing wouldn’t be ideal to that purpose”, the blonde confidently said making Ali blush a bright red.

“Uh, uhm, since you were the one who kissed me maybe you should be the one to say something…”

“First thing first, I did no ‘kiss’ you. If I recall, you didn’t exactly push me away, so we kissed.”

“But you started it!”

“What are we in seventh grade?!... And you continued it!”

“What are we, in seventh grade??”, Ali repeated in a mocking tone trying to use the cop’s words against herself.

“Okay, let’s both stop being children”, Ashlyn suggest and Ali nodded, “I kissed you”

“Why did you do it?”, Ali asked deciding to not further question who the actual responsible of the act was since Ashlyn confessed (even though it probably happened just to shut her mouth).

“I already told you…”

“Oh, yeah, the experiment”, at the use of that word Ashlyn winced because, honestly, Ali could never be an experiment to her, “Were the results positive?”

“It depends on your point of view, I still haven’t stopped thinking about you all the time so it probably didn’t work out that well…”

“It’s a positive thing.”

“Uh?”

“That it didn’t work, I mean, it’s a positive thing.”, she explained.

“How can you say that? It’s all fucking messed up.”

Ali took her time before answering but then she realized that since she wasted her opportunity last time she was not going to lose another chance to tell the truth.

“I need to tell you something, Ashlyn…”

“You better talk then Alexandra, if we want to put a fucking mile stone on this thing we need to work things out and that can only be done by confessing a few things, so…”

“Well, you know I like girls from a month but I’ve actually know since freshmen year in high school…”

“And Bob?”

“You need to let me finish first”, Ali huffed, “I dated him because I was trying to convince myself I wasn’t gay, that it was just a moment but then things changed, there was nothing to prove anymore because I had the most gigantic crush on a girl and that couldn’t be confused…”, Ali was incredibly proud of how she was handling the whole thing, not panicking, knowing that this was seriously not the moment to do it.

On the other side Ashlyn was now boiling with jealousy which totally didn’t make any sense considering that it happened almost ten years ago, but still she was annoyed with herself for reacting that way and she knew that Ali was noticing her discomfort.

“Who was she? Tell me now.”

“What?”

“I need to know, Alexandra, who was this girl?”, she imposed her question.

“You”, Ali quietly whispered, “It was you.”

Ashlyn was shocked, she had never considered that the girl might be her, it changed pretty much everything, it changed the teenager nights she had spent awake thinking about his best friend’s little sister and how fantastically awesome she was.

She got up and in a moment she was standing in from of a panting Ali, she took the brunette by the collar of her college jacked and looking her straight in the eyes she slowly leaned in and softly kissed the girl. This was a completely new kiss, it had the shape of the first kiss teens share, it was chaste, tender, full of anticipation, the opposite of their last and first kiss. Ashlyn slid the tip of her tongue on Ali’s lower lip before pulling back.

“What was that for?”, Ali questioned with her eyes still closed hoping in a second round.

“I fucking hated that you were Bob’s girlfriend.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you kissed me…”, and Ali was right to be confused because Ashlyn was too.

“In fact it doesn’t, I simply felt the need to kiss you one last time. It won’t happen again, not after today.”, the cop didn’t even know if she was actually trying to convince Ali or herself.

“But, Ash, I told you…”, Ali was visibly hurt, she felt refused even though that was the last thing Ashlyn would ever do to her, and her eyes were filling with tears.

“No, Alexandra please, listen to me”, the blonde said trying to resonate with her, “you need to understand, I would prefer kissing you over everything, being with you…”

“Yeah, yeah, the same old thing, Kyle.”

“No, it’s not about Kyle, he would understand, thing is that I will end up hurting you. And I would hate myself if I did.”

“Then don’t, you won’t hurt me.” Ali pleaded.

“I don’t do dates, Alexandra”, she explained, “I do sex, I do one night stands, I do random hook ups and you are so much better than that, you deserve someone who could love you right and treat you the proper way.”

“What if I didn’t want that, what if sex was enough for me?” It wasn’t, she knew it would never be enough, but it would be a start and she’d do anything to finally have a real shot with the cop.

“Alexandra please, don’t even say that.”

Ali lowered her gaze to the floor and started picking up at her nails while trying to mumble out something of which Ashlyn could faintly understand something along the lines of ‘since I now know how it works’ but she didn’t have the time to question furthermore because it was Ali this time who crushed her lip on hers.

This was the third kind of kiss, another new one for the pair, it was a kiss full of desperation, of unsolved debates, of hidden secrets and mumbled word. It was the kind of kiss you often see in the airports or happen between impossible lovers. It was happening in a kitchen though, not in a hidden corner or a departure zone, and those two weren’t impossible lovers, they were impossible friends.

The voice of Ali’s mother broke the kiss apart and Ashlyn with a (ridiculous) justification left in a few minutes.

 

 

Ali waited until midnight before not being able to stay put anymore, she took the car and drove to Ashlyn house banging directly on the door (not noticing the bell).

“What the fuck is going on, it fucking night!”, she heard Ashlyn cuss from inside the house.

“Fucking-ALI?!”

“Look”, Ali said moving Ashlyn out of her way and entering the house but she stopped when she noticed that the cop was wearing a simple Distict hoodie and a pair of red boy-shorts, “are you with someone?”

“No, fuck no, I was trying to sleep. Did something happen to you? Or Kyle? Or at home?”

“No, no”, Ali sighed with relief, “Earlier you said that you wouldn’t date me, that you only do sex…”

“Alexandra”, Ashlyn said knowing what she was going to ask.

“I’m asking you this one time, I need to know how you could make me feel, if you want then we’ll pretend that nothing happened but please”, she knew she shouldn’t be begging for an hook up, “take me to your bed, do whatever you want, but..”

“Shhh”, Ashlyn silenced her, “You said enough!”.

Ashlyn headed to the door and for a moment Ali feared that the blonde was actually going to kick her out but then she heard the click of the lock and she knew that for a night, at least for once, she won.

“Come on, Alexandra, we are going to bed.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry if this sucks but I've never written a chapter like this... However, let me know what you think of it

Both girls couldn’t believe what was happening, it felt too surreal to be true but their linked hands as Ashlyn led Ali to her bedroom was the only proof that this wasn’t another one of her vivid dreams, this time she wouldn’t wake up too sweaty and out of breath, alone.

Ashlyn, on the other end, was disappointed by herself, she was now giving in and despite how much she wanted to stop, to keep the promise she made Kyle, she just couldn’t speak and her feet couldn’t be stopped from moving and heading to her room.

Ali suddenly tightened her grip in an involuntary twitch and she immediately cursed herself as the blonde turned around and looked straight at her as if she could see through her soul. This was the chance to change things, in both ways.

Ashlyn knew that she had to let her go but she did the first thing that came to her mind and she was fully conscious that doing so she was becoming responsible of her action and she couldn’t blame Ali, not anymore.

She kissed the brunette as a barely heard ‘Ashlyn’ was dying on the smaller girl’s lips.

Ali’s back slammed against the wall nearby the bedroom door and if she wasn’t too busy trying to not pass out under Ashlyn’s kissing assault, she would have for sure noticed how ironic was that they were kissing against a wall. More than that, she would have noted well how much things had changes in such a short time since last time they were standing in a similar position.

Needing to get their body closer the cop picked up the younger girl and then started to wander, eyes closed, in search of the nearest bed. Her skilled hands were rummaging all over Ali’s body, they lingered over the bare skin of her low back before sliding and finally stopping on the brunette tights.

It was only when her knees hit what seemed to be the bed that she put the woman down. They were now standing in front of each other, practically breathing the same air, each hoping that the other one would do or say something first.

“This is so fucking wrong, you know it is.”

“It is not”, Ali retorted, “and the fact that you are still here means that you know it too.”

“Fuck”, Ashlyn cussed taking a step back. “Kyle is going to kill me.”

“This isn’t about him! But you know that he won’t care…”

  “You don’t understand, he is going to kill me”, the cop asserted as she took a step forward and returned to her original position, “He knows how fucked up I am and you are his little sister so of course he will kick my ass.”

“Ashlyn I’ll tell him that it’s my fault…”

“Tell? We are not telling him, he can’t find out about this. Plus this is a one time thing, there’s no need to say anything!”

Ali felt a knot in her throat at those word, she knew that probably this didn’t mean anything to the blonde but it still hurt to hear her confirm that at most she was somebody Ashlyn was attracted to, nothing more, and nothing less than one of the other girls.

She tried to get rid of her college hoodie because she was getting tired of speaking, words would just complicate more the already complicated enough.

“No”, Ashlyn stopped her, “Please, let me do it.”

Ashlyn lifted the shirt by its hems and tossed it aside, she wanted to scold the smaller girl for leaving the house in a too thin jumper despite it being the fucking end of December. In that moment she decided that she had to warm the brunette, metaphorically and physically of course.

She brushed her thumb under Ali’s black bra and then cupped her breasts before reaching the girl’s back and unhooking the small piece of underwear. The lack of any sound from Ali surprised her but when she finally faced her she noticed how motionless her entire body was.

“I’m willing to die by the hands of your brother to do this”, Ashlyn whispered in her ear, “But it would be quite a shame if you died for lack of air in your lungs. Breathe Alexandra.”

And Alexandra did indeed breathe but with such a natural act, the reality of what was finally happening hit her and the small shriek that echoed in her throat told Ashlyn everything she needed to know.

“Good girl”, she said leaning in again to kiss her with unknown fervor.

To Ali’s displease, she left kissed her lips one last time before leaving a trail of small kissed starting from the jaw to end on her collarbone where Ashlyn worked her magic, sucking and biting the collarbone while simultaneously popping the button of Ali’s jeans.

“I’ll ask you one last time.” Ashlyn said still not facing the brunette but directing her attention to the girl’s boobs, “Are you sure you want to do this? Because if we start I won’t be able to stop.”

Ali moaned because the tone in which Ashlyn was talking to her and how wet she was getting under her simple touch was too much to handle, so not being able to speak she nodded hoping that it would be enough.

“That won’t work this time”, Ashlyn scolded slowly returning at eye-level with the girl. “I need you to say something or I’ll stop now.”

“NO”, Ali shouted.

“Alright, so you don’t want to do this?!”, Ashlyn smirked at her because she knew what she meant but a little bit of torture was always going to be fun.

“Y-yes”, she mumbled out, “I want to do this, I don’t want you to stop.”

“Much better.”

And with that Ashlyn picked up the brunette girl again, laid her on the mattress and she stood up again to finally take off her hoodie too and revel her toned stomach.

Ali’s hands immediately tended towards the cop’s abs wanting to be able to finally touch some skin but Ashlyn stopped her one more time.

“Not yet, just not yet.” The blonde said leaning in to place a seductive open mouthed kiss just above Ali’s heart.

Then she unzipped the brunette’s jeans and with one swift move she got rid of her pants too leaving Ali naked in her bed.

In the almost 27 years of her life she had been with a hundreds of girls, she had loved women of every age and shape, some girls she remembered, some she didn’t even know the name in the first place, most of them were nothing more than a drunk fuck. However, never in life she had ever met somebody as beautiful and attractive as the girl sprawled naked in front of her.

Ali knew that she was being observed, that Ashlyn’s eyes were scrutinizing every inch of her body and in that instant she thought of all her imperfections, of all those thinks she hated about herself when she looked in a mirror. She just wanted to cover her body.

“You are beautiful.”

“W-what?”

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, I can’t even put in words how beautiful I think you are.”, Ashlyn explained and for the first time in her life she believed it, despite everything maybe, just maybe, she was beautiful.

The blonde saw, however, the insecurity in the girl’s eyes and she decided that if anything she was going to prove what she said.

She started by kissing her lips and then her neck calling her ‘beautiful’ between each kiss, until she finally lowered reaching the girl’s hipbones. She kissed each side what to Ali seemed like a thousand times, she wasn’t controlling her moans anymore and she couldn’t wait for Ashlyn to finally touch her the way she wanted to be.

However, Ashlyn decided to tease her some more so she returned to her collarbone while she slowly parted Ali’s legs with her knee and she at the same time  started massaging her inner thigh with her right hand and slowly rubbed her upper thigh against Ali’s core making her gasp in pleasure.

But it wasn’t enough, not for Ali, not considering how worked up she already was so she started begging the blonde to do something.

As to accept her prayers, Ashlyn moved her hand and placed it where her thigh was and, after taking her sweet time, she finally rubbed her thumb against the girl’s clit. She took thinks further when, noticing that Ali was already wet, she entered her with a tentative finger.

It felt like the fourth of July for Ali but the feeling of pleasure ended soon when Ashlyn retrieved her finger and put it in her mouth to taste her.

With that mere sight Ali was already near the edge so when Ashlyn entered her with two fingers she started screaming the cops name over and over again.

She wanted to tease some more, but Ali was already past the line of going back and calming down. At least, Ashlyn thought, she wanted it to happen the way she intended to.

She went down on her but all that took was one flick over the brunette’s wet slit to have her coming on her tongue.

“Oh. My. God.” Ali was able to say after breathing for a few minutes.

Ashlyn made her way to lay next to her and held her, noticing the younger girl’s heavy eyelids and how tired she looked right now.

 _Man, I am that good_. She congratulated with herself.

“Wait, we haven’t finished yet. You haven’t…”

“Don’t worry about me”, she wanted to say that her turn was going to be next time but as she promised, there wasn’t supposed to be a next time. And she hated lying.

Seemed to read her mind, because she flipped them over and was now hovering over the blonde girl and all Ashlyn could think now was how hot she looked when she tried to be in control.

“I want to worry”, Ali said as her hand crept in the cop’s boxers finding her already soaked wet. “How did you think we could have stopped with you being this wet?”

“Uh, don’t be cocky”, Ashlyn tried to laugh but the smile got stuck on her lips as she felt Ali directly enter her without any warning.

In less than a minute she came all over the girl’s hand, panting and heavy breathing because, in all honesty, she had never had such a fast and intense orgasm.

This was different.

Both of them knew it.

Nobody said a thing anymore, but Ashlyn held the smaller as the finally fell asleep , legs tangled and hands joined.

 

 

 

When Ali woke up the next morning she was alone in the king sized bed and no noise could be heard from the house which meant that Ashlyn wasn’t there.

She saw a note on the bedside table but with tears already falling freely on her face she couldn’t bring herself to read whatever pity note Ashlyn had left her.

She knew it was coming, but she still hoped that after last night things had changed.

She was again sweaty and out of breath and just like in any of her dreams, alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment and let me know what you think of it!

When Ashlyn opened the door a little less than one hour later, a cup of hot coffee in her left hand, she was sure to find Ali still asleep in her bed.

Her hand gripping the coffee was the only thing that prevented the dark liquid from falling and spilling all over the white floor when she noticed the empty bed’s sheet.

Ali wasn’t there. Of course she wasn’t.

All she could think about was how stupid she had been, she had been so fucking irresponsible last night and Ali did the right thing leaving. This was what they promised themselves, wasn’t it?  It had to be a onetime thing but her fingers trembled nonetheless as they picked up the unfolded note she had left. A clear sign that Ali didn’t really want to know where she was, that she wouldn’t want her to come back soon.

Remembering how proud she had felt as she left the shop with two coffees, one for her and one for the woman still sound asleep in her bed, and how special the unusual moment appeared to her made her feel like a stupid idiot, nothing more.

It was when she was taking off the colorful sheets because to her they smelled too much of Ali’s perfume, and not the one she was wearing but the smell of the girl’s skin, and it was starting to be annoying that it finally it her that things weren’t over, but how are you supposed to talk again to the person who broke your heart in a thousand pieces?

 

In one other apartment, far away from Ashlyn’s home, Ali’s heart was broke in just as many little fragments.

 

“Ali, honey, you are scaring me. What happened?”, Emma enquired hugging the crying woman tightly to her chest.

Since the moment Ali had practically burst through the door and slammed into a still half-sleeping Emma and gripped on the red-head pjs as she bawled her eyes out they had been in that position, even though the confused woman successfully moved them to the couch. She was however starting to get worried, Ali had always been an emotional girl since they were young but she had never witnessed such a scene, never in her life she had ever seen somebody shred so many tears and her immediate thoughts went directly to the brunette’s family and, oh God, did she hope to be wrong.

Emma kept asking the same question again and again but no actual answer was heard other than the sobs until she finally seemed to hit the right nerve.

“Please, just tell me no one was hurt!”

“Me”, Ali replied after what felt like a whole freaking day of patient wait, “I am hurt.”

“What? Did you have an accident?”, Emma physically had to tear Ali off of herself to check her out, “You seem to be fine, Ali, please talk to me!”

“Inside.”, she explained, “I am hurt inside”.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Did you hit your head? WHAT?”

“I think my heart hurts, Emma, I didn’t think it could be actually broken but I think it is…”

“Ohhhh”. The newfound sobs and the confession finally calmed Emma down a little, her tone softened as she approached the girl now curled in a ball of sadness on the couch.

“I am so sorry, babe, come here.”, she said as she held Ali again, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Ash-Ashlyn…”, the brunette mumbled out.

“Yeah, baby, I got that part… What did she do? Do I have to kill her? Because I could!”

Ali seemed to laugh at her boldness and for the first time she smiled between the tears still flowing on her cheeks. “She has got a gun…”

“I know”, Emma gulped at that thought, she always knew that despite everything Ashlyn wasn’t somebody you should mess up with, “but… Ok, maybe I’ll just talk to her…”

“NO”, Ali quaked, “That’s not going to happen, I just don’t want to talk to her.”

Hearing those worried words Emma couldn’t help but ask one more time what really happened, because she knew that those two would eventually have to meet again (and talk), and also because she couldn’t believe that Ashlyn had done something bad or hurt Ali’s feeling on purpose. For fucks sake, there’s never been one time she’s meet the cop throughout those 7 in which she wasn’t asked how her best friend was.

“She left, she wasn’t there…”, Ali sobbed as she tried to catch with the tip her finger a falling tear.

“Wasn’t there?”, Emma asked.

“When I woke up she was gone.”

“Whoa, slow down does this mean what I think it means?”

“Yes”, Ali admitted, “and please stop doing that thing with the eyebrows!”

“Oh, no please don’t cry”, Emma begged as she noticed tears building up once again in the brunette’s eyes, “I’m such a bad friend, I’m just happy that the plan worked…”

“I wish it didn’t…”, the crying girl whispered.

“Why? Ali, for God’s sake can you please tell me what happened or should I play detective Rizzoli all morning?!”

“We.. Yesterday night I…”, she muttered blushing.

“Oh my God”, Emma groaned, “TALK! Like a normal human being preferably… I can’t hate her if you don’t tell me what she did!”

“She left me! What could be any more wrong?!”

“Well, once I forgot to take my pill and the night I had drunk sex with a guy that also left me the morning after and for the life of me I couldn’t remember if he used a condom…”

“First thing, we are two women so that couldn’t have happened and second, Emma, I didn’t know to fucking know that!”

Emma laughed a little proud of the fact that with her story, with actually scared her at the time being, had successfully lighten up the mood. “You asked…”

“So”, she insisted, “How about I make you some coffee and then we’ll talk?”

Ali simply nodded and Emma understood that it was the nearest thing to an answer she would get.

 

“Yesterday I followed your advice and I sent her a message saying that we needed to talk”, Ali finally spilled out as she sipped the hot coffee, “I told her we had to meet in public but she said that we are two adults and we’d be able to control ourselves and talk…”

“You didn’t, did you?”

“No”, she smiled lost in the memory of what happened, “I told her that I had this gigantic crush on her in high-school, then she kissed me and I kissed her too..”

“Did you two have sex in your parents’ house, Ali?”, Emma’s eyes got wide as she asked her question.

“No, you idiot! My mother came home earlier so Ashlyn had to go….”

“This still doesn’t explain how you two ended up having sex…”

“I spent the whole evening thinking about what she said, that she doesn’t do dates, that she only has sex and nothing more so I think it was midnight when I got in the car, drove to her home and woke her. I told her that one time would have been enough, that we could pretend it never happened but Emma, I swear, she was so tender and passionate that.. I don’t know, I guess I thought thinks could be different but then this morning when I woke up she was already gone…”

“Oh, baby”, Emma said hugging the brunette.

“I felt like one of those other women she had slept with, nothing more, no one special. I’m just one other woman she can add to her collection!”

“That’s not true, we both know it isn’t!”

“No Emma, that’s the exact truth. And you want to know what’s worst?”, she asked but didn’t even wait for an answer, “It’s that she told me she was going to hurt me but I was naïve enough to let her do that to me.”

In life there are three types of tears to be experienced: the first type are the ones you can hold back, the ones that are not hurtful enough to leave your eyes; the second type is made of the tears you didn’t realize you were going to shed, they take you by surprise and there’s nothing you can do about them if not to wipe them as they reach your lips and you can actually taste them; and then there’s the third type, these tears hurt, they come from the deepest part of your soul and are freed by your eyes, you know you are going to cry them but you decide to do nothing to stop them, you know it would be useless, they reach your chin and then fall on your shirt and you know that despite the fact that they are going to dry soon you are never going to forget why they started at all.

Ali’s shirt was almost completely wet. 

 

 

 

 

“Ali are you ready?”, Kyle questioned as he entered his sister’s room.

“Yes, I just have to put on the shoes…”

Kyle observed as his ‘little miracle’ practically moped as she moved in her room in search of her heels and he couldn’t help but feel bad for her even though he didn’t really know what happened to her.

“Hey sis…”

“Yep?”

“If something happened you would tell me, right?”

“Of course”, Ali lied not daring meeting his gaze, “Why do you ask?”

“You’ve been sulking pretty much all week and now we are going to a New Year’s Eve party and instead of being happy or excided you have the same face you had when your bike broke in first grade…”

“Nothing happened”, she said feeling guilty for the way she’d been acting, “I’m just tired, being back is not as easy as I thought it would be…”

She smiled hoping to convince her brother, but how could he believe her if she wasn’t even able to convince herself?

Maybe Kyle decided to spare her for the night because he smiled back and even as he drove to the club he didn’t ask her any more questions.

 

 

Their eyes found each other as soon as Ali stepped in the room, thank God Ashlyn excused herself for the bathroom as the Krieger sibling hugged their friends and came back when everybody had already gone to the bar.

They didn’t talk for the whole night but Ashlyn couldn’t help herself from stealing glances at the younger girl. Ali had been dancing with Bob since she got there and considering the fact that the guy had broken up the previous day with his girlfriend, Ashlyn was burning with jealousy.

It didn’t help that all the women that had been grinding on her reminded were too similar to the brunette and Ashlyn had to find excuses to free herself.

Midnight was approaching, and with that the chances that Bob was going to get another kiss from his former girlfriend were increasing and that fucking terrified the blonde cop.

There were 5 minutes left to midnight and couples were already beginning to form, strangers were introducing in hope to get a lucky kiss but Ali and Bob didn’t seem to have any intention of parting their ways.

Despite how fucking mad she was with Ali for leaving her and she was not going to witness the only scene that would take the pieces of her heart and crush them even more that they already were.

She didn’t really know how she got there but one moment she was excusing herself from an approaching small blonde and the other one she was gripping Ali’s wrist and dragging her out of the dancing floor.

“I need to talk to her for a moment”, she threw over her shoulder to a smirking Bob.

“Ashlyn what the fuck are you doing? Let me go!”, she screamed but Ashlyn was going to obey and instead dragged her to the bathroom. No one was in sight in there so she looked the door of the small room preventing the brunette from storming out.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!”, oh Ali was pissed off.

“No one, what the fuck were you doing?”, the blonde retorted.

“I was dancing with a friend, what’s your problem?!”

“Were you going to kiss him?”

“That’s none of your business!”

“Answer my fucking question Alexandra!”

“Probably”, Ali fumed, “I’d probably kiss him…”

“I can’t believe this! Who would have thought that the sweet and kind Alexandra Krieger was going to have sex with me first and then kiss a guy not even a week after! Congratulations!”, Ashlyn spit out and as soon as she saw the younger girl storming in her direction she knew what was going to happen.

Ali slapped her. And it fucking hurt.

“Don’t you ever speak to me like that again! Do you understand me?! You don’t have any right to be mad and jealous!”

“I’m not jealous!”, she defended herself as she rubbed her red cheek.

“Then what the fuck do you want?! You fucked me and left, aren’t you proud of yourself?! Just let me be”, Ali inquired, her lower lip trembling.

“Left you?! You were gone!”

“What the hell are you talking about? When I woke up you weren’t there, just as you predicted it was going to be a one night stand… I’m pretty sure you weren’t in the apartment when I left.”

Ashlyn laughed a little and that pissed off Ali even more.

“What?”

“I can’t believe it…”

“What? Don’t laugh in my face…”

“You were sleeping and I left you a note saying that I was going to buy some coffees but when I came back you weren’t there. So, to be precise, you _left_ me.”

“You didn’t leave?”, Ali whispered in a shocked tone.

“Of course not, do you think so little of me?!”

“Ye-No, I mean, I didn’t even know what to think…”

From the other side of the door a countdown was heard.

10.

The look they shared told them everything they needed to know.

9.

Ashlyn slammed her against the first wall she found.

8.

God, did Ashlyn like pressing her body against the brunette.

7.

Oh, did Ali like that too.

6.

Hands found naked skin to touch.

5.

Their eyes never disconnected.

4.

Ali’s jeans were unbuttoned.

3.

The zip went down.

2.

Ali did the same thing to Ashlyn.

1.

Fuck Bob.

With the sound of the fireworks in the background and everyone’s cheers and laughs, they kissed and made love against a bathroom stall.

Happy New Year’s Eve.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is short and sucks, but please leave a comment! :)

Ali was awoken by the sound of clinking cups from outside the door and what seemed to be the noise of a blender. She got up and noticed how her head pounded _Damn alcohol!_ as a result of all those freaking drinks Bob kept bringing her, but suddenly all the memories of the previous night came back to her and all made perfectly sense, finally.

Almost all, the reasons why there seemed to be a war of glasses and metals wasn’t clear.

She headed for the door but as she walked she felt breeze where supposedly breeze should be felt and it hit her that she was completely naked, so she took the blanked from the bed, wrapped it tightly around body and exited the room.

Following the noises she found herself in the kitchen where Ashlyn, hair up and wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and a bra, seemed to be too busy cooking something to notice her.

Ali leaned against the door frame and took her sweet time observing the woman she was in love with.

“This is the second time I wake up in your bed alone. And naked.”

As she said those words Ashlyn seemed to be in the middle of a micro heart attack during which she had also managed to burn her hand on the stove.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”, she jumped back and held her left fingers in the other hand as if she had just broken them. Which she did not, at all. “Holy fuck, it hurts!”

“Oh my God Ash”, Ali guilty apologized moving to get closed to the blonde whose “wounded” hand was now under the cold water in seek of relief.

“No”, Ashlyn commanded, “Stay there.”

“Wha-why?”, the brunette innocently asked.

There was no need to answer the question, Ali could feel Ashlyn’s graze on her and it hit her that she was currently wearing a bed sheet, nothing could be done to prevent a blood rush to her face.

“I, uhm, I’m sorr..”

“Can you please stop apologizing for everything?”

“I’m so-”, she stopped herself and smiled, the kind of warm smile that would make any heart melt, “I just couldn’t find my clothes.”

“Youcouldhavetakensomethingofmine”, Ashlyn said in a rush but as soon as those words left her mind she internally slapped herself. _Don’t be such a pussy, Ash_ , she told herself.

“What?”

“Uh-uhm”, she tried to save herself, “I said I think I saw them near the couch…”

Ali turned an even deeper shade of red.

“Hey”, Ashlyn said turning off the tap and wiping her hand, “By the way, I didn’t want to leave you alone in bed… I was making breakfast to make up for last time but apparently it didn’t work out to well…”

“Ooooor”, Ali seductively spoke, “You could make it up in another way.”

God, was she being forward and since she’d never been that type she felt like an idiot but considering that Ashlyn seemed a bit “weak” in that moment she thought she might be give it a go.

“Maybe we should eat first, don’t you think?”, Ashlyn gulped noticing how rapidly Ali was getting closer.

“Yeah, we’ll do that too”, the brunette blurted out wriggling her eyebrows not being able to control herself.

Noticing how their roles were oddly unusual, Ashlyn decided to take this opportunity to regain her composure. “Who knew sweet Alexandra had a dirty mind, uh?!”

“Don’t act all innocent Ashlyn, because you are not innocent at all…”

“Oh really? Says who?”, Ali fired back.

“I do”, the blonde retorted and moved closer to Ali until she invaded her personal space and spoke into her hear. “And if I recall correctly, you also have a very dirty mouth.”

Ali’s jaw dropped and Ashlyn smirked.

“I was drunk last night, so it doesn’t count!”, she exclaimed.

“Weeeeell, in vino veritas, which means that you are usually containing yourself from saying ‘Fuck me, Ash’ over and over again as you did last night?”

“Holy crap, I did say that, didn’t I?”, Ali asked with her head hung low and hidden in her hands.

“Oh, Alexandra, you said a lot more than just that!”

 

“Uhm, do you think we should talk about last night?”, the blonde cop inquired asked after a few moments of comfortable silence, their bodies still dangerously close.

“I don’t think there’s really much to say about it…”

“I know”, Ashlyn agreed, “what about the one-time thing? Considering we have already done it twice…”

“Three times, or actually four”, Ali corrected her, “If you consider the couch and the bed here too”

“Ugh”, Ashlyn smiled relaxing a little, “So what do you say about it?”

The brunette thought about her answer for a bit before she finally spoke her mind. “I think you are just overthinking everything.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yep, you should worry a lot less about this”, she said gesturing between the two of them, “We could use this time to do something else…”

“You think so?”, she asked and Ali nodded eagerly, “Something like what?”

“You could start by kissing me…”

“Uhm”, Ashlyn pretended to be deep in thought and her hands outright went to Ali’s hips , “I guess I could do that…”.

Ashlyn leaned in and slowly kissed her as her hands kept touching and squeezing every inch of the brunette’s body.

“And now? What should we do now?”, the blonde asked once again while she was nipping at Ali’s lobe and slowly massaging her thighs.

“I-I-that’s up to you”, Ali moaned out more than speaking.

“If that’s what you want…”

Ashlyn took Ali’s wrists and moved them behind her own back thus freeing the hem of the sheet the brunette was clutching tightly around her body. In less than a blink of an eye the white fabric fell to the floor, where it was going to be forgotten for quite a long time, and the soon-to-be-teacher was completely naked.

Ali could see in Ashlyn’s eyes something that looked a lot like worship.

Worship for her body.

Worship for her.

Their lips were connected once again, tongues fighting and teeth biting.

It was a sigh of pure shock the one that left Ali’s mouth when Ashlyn actually lifted her over her right shoulder and then dropped her on the bed.

She didn’t really have time to congratulate Ashlyn on her strength. Her lips were too busy to talk.

It didn’t matter that Ali was completely sober now, still the words that left her mouth for the most part was something that slightly reminds of a “Please, Ash, fuck me”.

 

Her house should have been empty, that’s what she thought.

That’s the sole reason why she let Ashlyn drive her home and when she stopped outside the Kriegers’ house they, or better Ali, kissed the blonde on the corner of her mouth sure that no one was going to see them.

When she opened her bedroom’s door only to find Kyle asleep on her bed she got so fucking scared that her little scream succeeded into waking up her brother.

“For fuck sake Ali”, he said jumping up, “What the fuck is your problem?”

“Sorry, I thought you were God knows who…”, she mumbled out as she tried to even out her breathing.

“Yeah, yeah, apology accepted.”

“Still, what are you in my bed?”

“Well, well, well”, he smirked, “I think the only good question is why weren’t you in your bed?”

“I uhm I was at Emma’s..”, she lied and she was perfectly conscious that her ears had just become red because that’s what has always happened to her when she lied. Kyle knew about that too.

“No, you weren’t… I called her and she said you weren’t there…”

“That bitch!”

“Don’t be mad with her, I kinda said it was a vital emergency so…”, he explained, “Tell me the truth where were you?”

“Around…”, she mumbled out. After all it wasn’t a complete lie.

“Could you be any more specific?”, he inquired a smirk still plastered out on his beautiful face.

“Not sure I want to…”

“Look Bob said you left with some girl last night but he didn’t know who she is and I couldn’t even find Ashlyn because she would have helped me find who you were with…”

“Yeah”, she guiltily gulped, “she would have…”

“You are seriously not going to tell me anything?”

“Nope.”

“Not really who she were?”

“Nope.”

“Do I know her?”

“Nope.”

“Did you fuck her?”

“Ehm…”

“OH MY GOD, did she fuck you?”

“Kyle I need you to go.”

“Oh Jeez, I can’t believe this”, he said holding his right hand on her heart, “My little sister is growing up!”. He pretended to tear up a little, “No but really, it’s not fair at all that you got laid and I didn’t on New Year’s Eve…”

“Kyle”, she said slamming shut the door once he finally left the room, “Deal with it.”

 

 

Ashlyn and Ali hadn’t stop texting, and sexting, since that morning. The told each other things not everybody knew, their secrets, their fears. What they loved and what they cared about.

However, when Kyle invited Ashlyn to see a football game at his house she couldn’t refuse his offer considering the conversation they had not too long ago.

They were cheering for their team win when Ali’s showed up in the living room.

“Hey Sis.”, Kyle cheerfully said happy that his team was practically trashing its opponent.

“Hi Kyle, Hi Ash”, she awkwardly greeted.

“Hi Alexandra, how are you?”

“Uhm, fine”, she blushed at the way her name rolled out Ashlyn’s tongue, “You?”

“Fine”

Kyle looked between Ashlyn and Ali noticing the discomfort.

“God”, he said getting up to get another bear, “If I didn’t know you I’d say you two totally fucked.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Couldn’t you uhm like put on something?”, Ashlyn whisper screamed trying to not be heard by her best friend.

“What the hell are you talking about, Ash?”

“Who the fuck wears short shorts in January? It’s fucking cold!”

“I’m inside an heated up house it’s not like I’m going in the freaking snow!”, Ali responded.

“Can’t you just go put on something different?”, Ashlyn pleaded and the brunette smirked catching up on the reason why the cop was being so stubborn.

“Why?”

“Because I care about your health…”, the blonde lied.

“Oh, really?”, Ali laughed a little, “I can assure you that I am healthy as a horse. Are you sure this is the only reason why you are asking?”

Hearing Kyle closing the fridge and coming back, Ashlyn decided to tell the truth. She really hoped for her own sake that Ali would obey. “It’s fucking distracting, ok?! And since your brother is here and we are keeping it a secret it’s not like I can jump on you on this couch and fuck you senseless.”

“No need to be graphic”, Ali blushed. “But I think I’m ok like this”, she smirked as her brother entered the room, three beers in his hands, and sat down between the two girls.

“Like what?”, Kyle asked taking a sip of his own can and passing the other two.

“Ashlyn was asking if I was not too cold… And I said I’m okay in my shorts.”, Ali explained.

“Oh yeah”, Kyle told Ashlyn, “If you are worried about this, you should see her during summer...”

Ashlyn almost chocked on her drink thinking about Ali even less covered than she now was. The referee’s whistle signaling the start of the second half saved her from further embarrass, she turned her face to the tv leaving a smirking Kyle behind her.

“Shut up”, Ali joked with her brother as she stretched her legs on the coffee table knowing to well that a certain blonde was carefully watching her in the corner of her eyes.

Ashlyn groaned internally hoping that her best friend wouldn’t catch her this off guard and gulped her overproduced saliva in order to regain her composure.

 

 

“Alright, tell me, what the hell is up to you today?”, Kyle asked Ashlyn after looking at her for 10 minutes.

“I don’t know what you are talking about!”, she defended herself.

Ali carefully studying the exchange in front of her.

“You are acting like an idiot, Ash!”

“I am not!”

“Yes, you are! You’ve been watching the wall for 30 minutes, who does that?”

“I am watching a game”, she coldly stated, “and I would like to keep watching it without being interrupted!”

“Oh really?”, Kyle sarcastically asked, “Then please, tell me, who is winning?”

Ashlyn had to look at the TV to see the right answer, Kyle was right, she hadn’t seen a minute of the game since Ali showed up.

“See?! As I said…”

“I’m tired alright, today at work was a really long day…”, she lied again to her best friend. Lately that was happening too often, she thought.

“Is that all?”, he honestly asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry”, she smiled and then eyed Ali, “Let’s just see if these fuckers can win this thing!”

 

 

Ali got bored near the end of the game and, not liking football that much, said her goodbyes and went upstairs to her room. Not before winking at Ashlyn, though.

The blonde, on the other side of the couch, waited until the blow of the whistle to get up. After all she decided that ten minutes, 8 and a half to be precise, were enough to not seem suspect.

“I have to go wash my face, I’ll be right back.”, Ashlyn said and Kyle nodded having noticed how weird she had been the whole time. Maybe she’s just not feeling well, he thought.

Ashlyn headed straight for her girl’s room, completely missing the bathroom door. Without knocking she entered Ali’s room and saw her folding her clothes and putting them in the closet.

“I was kinda hoping you were naked…”, she said in a disappointed tone making Ali jump a little not expecting anyone else to be in the room with her. Okay, maybe she hoped the blonde would visit her before leaving.

“Well, considering how you behaved because of my short shorts I’ve thought that if I was naked you’d get a stroke and I don’t really want that to happen.” She smirked.

“Oh, somebody got pretty cocky. I like it!”, Ashlyn winked at her.

Ashlyn stepped forward and the girls were now standing dangerously close, their body completely attached to one other. “My brother is in the house, please don’t start things you can’t finish”, Ali begged against the cop’s lips, her confident facade completely crumbling as Ashlyn shallow breathing reached her in the most sensual way.

“I always finish the things I start, Alexandra.”, she stated her finally kissed her making Ali moan in pleasure and melting in the kiss. “That doesn’t mean I don’t like to tease, though.” Ashlyn said as she stepped back and left Ali aching for more.

“I know, trust me, I know”, the brunette said as she finally opened her eyes, “And I hate you when you do.”

“Come to my house tonight”, the cop pleaded, “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“I can’t, I’m almost never here at night and Kyle is practically suspecting I’m a slut that sleeps around…”

“You are not a slut”, she said wanting to punch her best friend for daring to say something like that.

“I know, and he’s just joking, calm down”, she explained noticing the blonde discomfort, “ but I can’t tell him where I go and he knows I’m not going out with anyone because otherwise he would want to met her…”

“Go on a date with me”, Ashlyn said after thinking about the situation.

“I-I thought you didn’t go on dates…”

“I know what I said, but I’ve been doing a lot of things I don’t usually do lately. I guess this is the least I could do. Plus, Kyle will stop thinking you are a slut if you say you are dating somebody who is too shy to meet your family.”

“Oh, so we are dating?”, Ali asked and happily grinned as a child making Ashlyn heart swell.

“I guess that’s one way to call it..”,  the blonde nonchalantly implied.

“And what’s the other one?”

“That’s a secret”, Ashlyn said and kissed the brunette before leaving the room and going back downstairs.

 

 

 

 

“Repeat again where are you going…”, Kyle asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Out.”, she said as she applied some make up in front of the mirror and tried to politely dismiss her older sibling, after all she knew that if he kept asking question she would end up telling the whole truth.

“Care to explain?”

“Not really.”

“You are not trying to hide something from me, are you? Because I feel like you totally are and I would hate to become the jealous brother that has to follow his sister around. Plus, don’t forget that my best friend is a cop and I’m sure she’d help me find out stuff…”

Ali had to keep herself from laughing because as much as she remembered Ashlyn loved to play spy, this time the cop might actually complot against her own boss.

“Calm down, Sherlock. I’m just going out with a friend.”, she said in the end.

“The same friend you fucked on New Year’s Eve?”

“Ugh, you are gross…”

“You didn’t deny it though”, Kyle smirked, “I guess it went well enough that you are now dating?”

“We- we are taking it slow, I guess”

“It seems like things go pretty fast between you two actually”, he said and laughed at his own joke. “Is he or she coming to pick you up here?”

“Of course SHE is, I don’t like boys…”, she stated the obvious.

“Yeah, but I do”, he shamelessly winked at his sister. “Can I meet her?”

“No.”

“Do I know her?”

She weighted her options and decided to go with a half-truth (which is the nice way to call an half lie). “This is a small town, you might have seen her somewhere…”

Ali’s phone ringed and she ran to her bed to take it before her brother could find out who the text was from. Yeah, she was smart enough to not have Ashlyn saved by her first name but it wouldn’t take a genius to realize that “Hot cop” was her.

“You can’t fool me, sis.” Kyle said as he laughed and left her alone.

 

 

 

“Where’s your car?” Ali asked as she entered a black mustang that was clearly not Ash’s.

“I asked a friend of mine from the station to lend me his car, Kyle would have recognized mine”, the blonde explained and leaned over to give a quick kiss to the brunette before driving off.

“So you are not only hot but also smart”, Ali stated.

“Oh, you have no idea!”

“So, where are we going?”

“I was thinking of going to the cinema and then grab some Japanese take out and eat at my place…”

“Oh, so this is just a way to take me to your bed?”, she asked.

“If you put it like that it makes me sound incredibly mischievous…”

“And you aren’t, right?”

“Nahh, I just like to way to fit next to me”, Ashlyn said and blushed at her own words.

“Be careful, if I didn’t know you I’d say that you are a romantic!”

“Well”, she said, “maybe I like to be romantic.”

Hearing those words, Ali put her hands on both sides of the blonde face and as she stopped the car on the mall’s parking lot, the soon-to-be-teacher kissed her and focused on her lower lip, sucking and biting.

The atmosphere in the car got heated soon, the only thing that kept them from tearing their clothes off was the ringtone of Ashlyn’s phone.

“Ugh”, she groaned in annoyance.

“You don’t have to answer”, Ali said and kept kissing her neck.

“This might be an emergency…” Ashlyn muttered and took her phone out of her back pocket. “It’s Kyle”.

“Which is the perfect reason to not answer…”

“I’m a cop, this is the exact way suspicions start.” Ali gave her one last kiss under her ear before backing off and giving Ashlyn time to catch her lost breath.

“Hello.”

“Bitch, I need a favour.”, both girls heard Kyle say through the phone.

“Sure, what do you need?”

“My sister is sleeping with someone, I need you to find out who.”

“Why?”, she asked way too fast, “She’s a 25, maybe this is not your business…”

“She’s my little sister and I know she’s hiding something.”

“You’ve watched the Titanic, bro. Every girl has secrets!”

“Not her, she always tells me everything!”, Kyle explained. “I just need to know that this girl isn’t a serial killer. Or married. Or somebody who is using her for sex and then will break her heart!”

“Look Kyle, Ali is an incredibly smart woman, I’m sure she knows who to be with…”

“I know, I know. But I’m worried anyway.”

“Alright, I promise I’ll try to find out something more about this. Okay?”, she asked noticing Ali’s weird behavior and discomfort.

“Okay, thank you. Love you bitch!”

“Love you too.”, she said and hang up. “Alexandra what’s wrong?”

Ali finally looked at her in the eyes and spoke, “How do I know that you are not just using me for sex and that you won’t break my heart?”

“I guess I have a question for you then…”, she said and smiled.

“What?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for any mistake.. Hope you like it! And please don't forget to leave feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is much appreciated! :)

On Monday Ali had to start her new job at the local high school, the same one she attended as a teenager, the same place she fell in love for the first time. Funny enough, that crush never went away.

She got up early that morning, way earlier than her usual, but she wanted to have the time to prepare herself, she wanted to give a good impression.

Never in her life she had been good in relating to teenagers, not even when she was one of them, and since that day she was going to willingly put herself under their remarkable observation. She just wanted to survive  the first day, it’s commonly known that a good start can save you half of the effort.

What she actually wasn’t expecting to happen that morning was to be pulled over by a police officer, a blonde cop she knew pretty well.

“I was wearing the seatbelt and I wasn’t on my phone, I swear!”, Ali said as she got out of her car.

Ashlyn chuckled, “I know.”

“Then why did you stop me? I’m in a hurry, I start working today, I have to go!”

“You don’t _have to_ just now, calm down Alexandra. It’s 7:30 and you need to be there at 8, you’ve got all the time in the world!”

“I haven’t got all the time in the world”, she stated the oblivious making Ashlyn laugh, “I only have 30 minutes to get there!”

“Oh my God, you are freaking out, babe! It takes less than 10 minutes to get to the high school from here…” the blonde cop tried to resonate with her.

“I just want them to like me and arriving late will not help with that… So, can I go now?” the brunette asked.

“Yeah, I just wanted to wish luck to my girlfriend…”, Ashlyn trailed off.

“Oh, don’t tell me that the hot womanizer cop got a girlfriend…”

“Oh yes, that’s what I’ve heard…” And with that she leaned in and softly kissed the teacher. “Have I told you how hot you look in this skirt?”, she whispered against Ali’s lips.

The brunette rolled her eyes at her bluntness, “No, you have not and please don’t do it otherwise I won’t be able to focus the whole day.”

“Is that so?”, Ashlyn asked and the girl standing in front of her nodded, “I guess I shouldn’t do this then…”

The tattooed blonde turned Ali around and made Ali lean against her car.

“What are you doing Ash?”, Ali confusedly inquired.

“Alexandra Krieger, I think you are hiding something from me, so I’ll have to search you.”, Ashlyn explained as she bent down and started to gently massage her legs.

“You have no right to do that, I didn’t do anything.”

“I am a cop Alexandra, I have the right to do it.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s abuse of power therefore, even though you are a cop, you have no right to do that.”

“That’s true, but as your girlfriend I can….” She said as her hands slowly started to go up her thighs and stopped right under the hem of her skirt before she lifted it a little and kept and massage making Ali moan in pleasure.

“Ashlyn, please!”, the brunette begged.

“What?”, she pretended to look at watch, “Oh, you are right! You have to go!”

“No, I actually think that I have five minutes now…”

“Oh no! It’s your first day and you have to be punctual!” Ashlyn stated and pulled down the brunette’s skirt fixing it.

“I can’t believe you did that!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about..”, the blonde faked innocence and opened the door for her.

“I think I hate you.”, the brunette pouted.

“Ehm, I’m not sure about that.”, she leaned again and kissed her one last time. “Goodluck babe, you are going to kick some asses today.”

 

As soon as her shift ended Ashlyn drove to the Satellite High School and started looking for Ali’s class. She couldn’t even remember the last time she stepped into that building and it was highly probable that the cause was that she was either drunk or high that day. After all, that’s what she did for most part of teenage years.

However, she promised herself one day that she would have turned her life around and that also meant indirectly to never get near that high school again.

To many memories were held into those classes, against those lockers. Despite some foggy moments that she couldn’t quite recall, she would never forget how mad she was. How mad she used to get after every fucking single thing that didn’t go as she planned.

But then she remembered it, she remembered that the only person she could never get mad with was the same girl she was looking for after ten years.

And it scared her, it was scary that she would go back to that demon haunted cage only because she couldn’t wait to kiss her girlfriend again.

She spotted her in the same class that once belonged to her old Lit teacher, of course, some things never change.

As she entered the classroom she saw a young girl, probably a freshman, handing Ali what looked like a test.

“Goodbye, Professor Krieger”, the girl said and as she passed near Ashlyn, still in her uniform, she muttered a “Officer” and then left.

Ashlyn waited for the girl to be out of her range of hearing before speaking, “Please don’t tell me you gave them a test on their first day.” She joked.

“I am not talking to you.”, the brunette firmly stated.

“Oh really?”, Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded.

“And why is that?”

“I am not talking to you but if I were I’d say that you practically ruined my first day as a teacher here.”

“Oh my God.”, Ashlyn laughed, “Tell me you didn’t give that test because you were mad at me!”

“It was a personality test, just to know them better.”, she explained, “And for the record, I wasn’t mad. I was horny.”

Ashlyn couldn’t help but laugh at her sentence which earned a death glare from her girl.

“Don’t you laugh of me, I was so fucking wet I had to take off my pants!”, she said whispering the last part quite afraid that somebody could hear her.

To those words Ashlyn jealousy took over, “Are you telling me that you came to school wearing nothing under that skirt and you sat in a class with a bunch of pervy teenagers?”. Ali’s face was red from embarrassment and there was no way to hide it. She nodded.

“Alright”, Ashlyn said as she took Ali’s bag from the ground and grabbed her girlfriend wrist with her other hand. “We have to go home. Now.”

 

 

 

Ashlyn’s soft lips lightly touched against her cheeks, her front, then those beautiful hazel eyes gazed upon her as she unbuttoned the shirt Ali was wearing.

With the shirt half opened Ashlyn brushed against her collarbone and then down, under the curve of her breasts. It was a feather like touch, but Ali shivered.

“Are you cold?”

“No”, she answered.

Her hands kept wandering but Ali interrupted her, “Ashlyn please, I need you.”

Patient, confident, Ashlyn was on a mission. In one swift move she unzipped the back of the brunette’s skirt.

“Take it off”, she said and Ali gulped without being able to refuse the order.

Here she was, practically naked, only in her bra and her high hill shoes,

“I don’t know who I have to thank”, Ashlyn said as she analyzed Ali’s body, “But holy fuck, am I lucky!”.

In less than 30 second Ashlyn took her uniform off too and pushed Ali on the bed and hovered over her. She could clearly hear Ali’s heartbeat and she couldn’t help but think that that had to be some sort of miracle, telling her that after all she wasn’t to bad if the most perfect girl was now naked in her bed.

As she nibbled at Ali’s shoulder, knowing how already soaked the girl was, she entered her with one finger making Ali’s back arc.

“Ashlyn, please.”

“Please what?”

“Another one”, Ali moaned and Ashlyn obeyed.

Between “Please”, “Faster” and “Holy Fuck”, Ali came biting hard on Ashlyn’s shoulder to prevent herself from screaming too loud, instead she whispered her name as the blonde tiredly collapsed on the bed too.

 

 

They were lying in bed still physically exhausted, Ali’s head resting on Ashlyn’s shoulder as and the blonde cop mindlessly massaged her back in such a familiar way that it made the brunette’s heart beat even faster.

“Are you alright?”, the blonde asked after finally regaining enough strength to speak.

“Of course I am, you?”

“Alexandra Krieger is in my bed, naked. I think that’s the definition of being alright.”, she explained and softly kissed Ali’s head. “So, tell me, how was your first day?”

Ali readjusted on Ashlyn’s side and getting even closer, “I actually liked it. I mean, apart from not being really able to focus on anything”, she laughed, “But the kids were great, they were actually interested in what I had to say and that doesn’t really happen often with highschoolers”.

“Well, if you were my teacher back in the days I probably would have liked school much better.”

“Easy, stud. You probably would have hated it anyway. You only would have liked English Lit a lot more.” Ali said and Ashlyn sighed a little because she knew that was the truth.

“How did you get this one?”, Ali inquired after a little noticing a little scar right under Ashlyn’s cheekbone. “I never noticed it before.”

Ashlyn face reddened as she understood which scar she was pointing at and remembering the story behind it. “Uhm, I don’t really remember…”

“Really?!”, Ali sarcastically asked, “You ear got red which means you are either lying or are embarrassed. Do you want to tell me which one is it?”

“I hate it when you treat me like a child…”

“Don’t change the subject Ash, can you tell me how you got this scar?”, she inquired again tracing the fainted line with her thumb making Ashlyn shiver.

“I really really want to lie to you about it…”

“And why is that?”

“Because it’s embarrassing.” She confessed. Ali didn’t say a work and with a sigh Ashlyn surrendered and told the truth. “I once heard this two guys talking about this girl… They kept repeating how hot she was and how they both wanted to sleep with her and this is the nice way to put it”, she remarked, “My blood was already boiling at that point but it was when one jerk told to the other one to make a bet on who would have her first that I couldn’t keep myself from punching those assholes. Needless to say, when they noticed how hard I could punch they started fighting back…”

“Damn, I remember that you used to get into fights all the time and I’m really glad you stopped. Your knuckles were always bloody and your face bruised… Really hot, but still…” She said making Ashlyn regain her confidence.

“I think I should get into boxing then…”

“Nah, I think your uniform is hot enough, there’s no need to be beaten.” Noticing the pointed look she was receiving she corrected herself, “Yeah, Yeah, of course you would win!” “However, I don’t understand how this can embarrass you… For once, you were right!”

“Well, it is a little embarrassing”, Ashlyn cleared her voice, “You know, considering they were talking about you.”

 

 

 

 

They were making dinner when they heard somebody knock at the door.

“Can you please open the door, babe?”, Ashlyn asked since she was too busy behind the stove and being aware of Ali’s reputation as an awful cook she was too afraid that she would burn the chicken if she left her alone with it.

“Sure.”

Ashlyn saw Ali head for the door and the heard it being open before being slammed shut right after.

“ALI? Ali what happened?”, she shouted.

Ali came back in the kitchen wide eyes and speechless, only wearing Ashlyn’s boy shorts and an old department t-shit.

“Ali, for fuck’s sake, who was at the door?”

“My brother”, Ali replied in a whisper while the knocks on the door became even louder. 


	15. Chapter 15

“OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR, HELP ME GOD, I’LL HAVE TO BREAK IN!”

“Ash, what do we do?”

“Can’t we just wait for him to leave?!”

“He saw me practically naked, he’s not going to leave…”

“ASHLYN HARRIS, OPEN. THE. DOOR.” Came from outside the door and they could clearly hear Kyle practically punching and kicking the door.

“Oh my God, my neighbors are going to call the cops!”, Ashlyn quaked. “I’m going to lose my job!”

Noticing Ashlyn panic Ali decided to take a hold of the situation, only to find out that she didn’t know either what do to. Normally, she would have calmly opened the door and try to resonate with her brother, but Kyle’s face as he glanced at her outfit, or better at the lack of it, was full of anger and she truly didn’t know how he was going to react. “We have to talk to him, sooner or later, it’s better if we do it now.”

“I was hoping in the later part...”

“Ashlyn, come on, he’s your best friend and my brother, even if we wanted to we could never avoid him!”, she explained, “I’m going to open the door now…”

“No babe, I’ll get it. It’s better if he yells at me than you.”

Ashlyn headed for the door, took a deep breath and turned the knob.

“OPEN-“

“Jesus Christ, Kyle! Stop yelling or you’ll get me arrested!”, she told her best friend as soon as she got face to face with him.

“Move!”, he commanded to her as he entered the apartment, rage in his words and fierce in his steps. Then Kyle turned towards her again, “Arrested?! You are lucky if I don’t get myself arrested for killing you!”

“Look, Kyle. Just let me explain…”, she begged.

“No! I don’t want to hear any of it!”, Kyle then finally looked as his sister and spoke, “You, put on some real clothes. We are going home, now!”

“You can’t force her to do anything, Kyle!”, Ashlyn chimed in.

“Stay out of it, I can do whatever the fuck I want now! I’m her brother and if I say we are going, We. Are. Going.”

“She’s not 4, for fuck’s sake, stop treating her like a child that has to be protected from the bad wolf! Look, if you only gave me a chance to explain!”

“What? There’s nothing to explain, thing are actually pretty fucking clear to me!”

“I know, but I think you misunder-“

“MISUNDERSTOOD? MISUNDERSTOOD?! Are you telling me that it’s not true that you’ve been screwing my little sister behind my back and this is just one gigantic misunderstanding?!”

On the corner of her eye she saw Ali cringe at her brother’s choice of word and in that moment Ashlyn realized that this was it, all or nothing. “Kyle, I’m just saying that you don’t know the whole story. I’m not screwing your sister, we are actually together!”

“Ohhh, I get it know! You are not the same old womanizer, you’ve changed! And know you are in love with her and you want to marry my sister and live happily ever after, uh?”, Kyle imagined and then sighed, his voice full of sarcasm.

Ashlyn wanted to scream that it was true, that she loved Ali and that she couldn’t imagine her life without her. But words got chocked in her throat, and watching Ali’s eyes full of tears only made things worse. This was the exact moment she royally fucked up.

“As I thought”, Kyle fumed. “Get dressed, Alex.”

Ali glanced one last time towards Ashlyn who’s head was hung low and didn’t dare look at her one last time, so she turned on her heels and walked to the bedroom sighing as she noticed the bed’s sheets still tangled from the previous events.

“You want to know what it’s actually funny?”, Kyle asked to his (ex)best friend. He didn’t even wait for her answer, he knew it’d never come. “I came here to ask if you’d found out something about her ‘mysterious’ woman. I guess we both know who she is now.”

Ali chose that moment to re-enter the room and head for the door, followed by her brother. Ashlyn wanted to stop her, beg her to stay, to not leave her. She just couldn’t bring herself to do that so she watched as the only woman she’s ever loved walked away from her. It downed her watching her door being slammed shut that right from the start she had never deserved that girl. Ali was perfect and her, well, she was just fucked up.

 

 

“I’m so sorry Alex, I didn’t mean to get you hurt.” Kyle told his sister once they were in the silence of their car, wiping away her tears.

“I know, you wanted to hurt Ashlyn.”, she responded, “I am just collateral damage.”

“She’s my best friend, I wasn’t trying to get her hurt either. But you are my sister and I was just protecting you.”

“Protecting me? ME? You ruined everything and you were just trying to protect me?!”

“Alex, you haven’t been around in a long time but I’ve seen Ashlyn have her way with women and I swear it’s not nice. I just don’t want you to end up like anyone else!”

“Like what?”, she inquired.

“Heartbroken.”

“I guess it’s too late for that.”, Ali muttered under her breath.

….

“You know what I don’t understand, Kyle? You always made jokes about me and Ashlyn being together; then when it finally happens you flip out and scream at everybody.”

“It was a joke”, he responded truthfully, “I never thought it was actually going to happen someday.”

“Thanks to you it never will.”

“Look, Alex, I did the right thing. I did it for you. People like Ashlyn never stick around too long.”

“Do you realize you are talking about your best friend, right?”

“Yes, I do. That’s why I’m sure of it.”

“People change, you know.” Ali sobbed.

“Not her, not Ashlyn.”

“I actually thought she did.”, Ali muttered to herself.

 

 

 

Ashlyn spent the next two weeks moping around and more than a few times she had found herself crying in her bed, a thing she had stopped doing since she was 7. There was simply nothing she could do, tears just came out of nowhere and there was no way to stop them.

Even her colleagues at work had noticed her weird behavior and more than once they sent her home, a thing that in her whole life had never happened once.

Not to mention how many women had hit on her during those day that she didn’t even noticed or, at least, not even paid attention to.

Thing was that she hadn’t realized how quickly she grew attached to the brunette in less than a month but then she realized that the thing they had going on had started a long time ago. It was like a bomb, waiting to be ignited.

Add to that the fact that she was also currently without her best friend, and you’ll have a mess.

It was a Saturday night and she was laying on the couch lazily watching TV and eating frozen pizza when the phone rang for the first time. She fumbled to get the phone as fast as possibly hoping to finally hear Ali’s voce after the long break. The unknown number didn’t go unnoticed but the hope was still too high.

“Alexandra, is this you?”

“Nope, I’m not Ali. Sorry.”

“Who is this?”, Ashlyn enquired a bit scared.

“Oh, don’t tell me you don’t even recognize me anymore!”, came the voice throughout the phone.

“Ugh, sorry.” She muttered, “Do I know you?”

“C’mon, Ash! Really? You don’t hear from me for a few years and you forget the sound of my voice?”

“Look, I’m not in the mood to play games so if you want to play ‘guess who’ I can assure you that this is not the night.”, she breathed out clearly annoyed.

“I know, I know. Don’t you even remember the only date in your life that didn’t end with a kiss?”, the voice laughed trying to ease the situation.

“E-Emma, is this you? Did something happen to Ali?”, Ashlyn started to panic thinking of all the possible explanations for such a call.

“Ding-ding-ding. Of course it’s me! And I’m actually pretty upset that you forgot about me.”

“We haven’t talked in a long time, how could I?” “Talk Emma, what happened to Ali?”

“Straight to the point, I like it. Nothing happened to her”, she explained, “Nothing that you don’t know already or that didn’t happen because of you and her brother.”

“I already feel bad enough, you are not helping.”

“Ashlyn, I’m not supposed to help you. I’m not on your side, I’m Ali’s best friend you know. But listen, I want to tell you one thing…”

“Please”, Ashlyn whispered.

“She’ll forgive you, she loves you, Ashlyn, she’s loved you as long as I can remember and it might take her a bit but she’ll forgive you.”

“Tell me what I have to do, please just tell me!”

“You broke her heart so you’ll have to do something she’s not expecting! You have to surprise her, that’s the only way.”

“I don’t even know what to do.”

“Well, you could start by talking to her…”

“I’ve called her ten times every day, she just won’t take my calls!”

“Then don’t call! Fucking hell, talk to her! If you were waiting for a sign, this is it. Do something, because I can’t stand to see her being hurt, and I know you do the same.”, Emma said and hung up.

 

 

In less than 30 minutes she was standing outside the Krieger’s house, phone in her hand.

“Holy fuck, Kyle, just answer your damn phone!”, she screamed to the inanimate object after the tenth unanswered call.

She decided to call one last time, either Kyle answered or she was breaking into the house.

Funny how things were reversed now.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Kyle, please, she thought.

_Beep_

“You better be dying, Ashlyn. I mean it.”

“Oh God, thank you.”, she sighed, relief clear in her voice. “Where are you?”

“Home, what the fuck do you need?”

“I need you to come out, I’m in your drive in.”

“You are crazy! Are you drunk?”, he asked.

“No, just please, I need to talk to you.”

Kyle weighted his options, but his concern for her best friend won and he quickly excited the house.

“You have 5 minutes, I have to go back to Ali.”, he quickly and disinterested said as he got near her, even though curiosity was getting the best of me.

“Okay”, she took a deep breath before speaking, “I love her, Kyle. I love your sister. And I’m sorry if you are not okay with that but that gives you no right to interfere with that.”

“Ashlyn...”

“No, just let me say this. You are my best friend and I know, I know, that I am not reliable at all, that I have fucked up a thousand times and I’ll probably fuck up a thousand times more, but I’m willing to try. And whether you want it or not, if Ali forgives me, you’ll just have to deal with it. Because I love her, and she makes me happy, and if she wants to I’ll even marry her for the simple fact that I didn’t know how much I needed her until I lost her!”

“ASHLYN, FOR FUCKING SAKE, WAIT A MINUTE.”

“What?”

“I am sorry, I was an asshole and I had to right to do what I did. But I swear that if you hurt her I’m going to break your spine, alright?”

“Alright.”, she smiles, feeling that things were finally going to their place. Kyle engulfed her in a warm hug and then released, watched her straight in the eyes and said, “The real question now is, why are you telling this to me and not to Alex?”

After receiving informations on where to find her, Ashlyn raced into the house and went directly to the kitchen where Ali was lightly talking with her parents.

“Just go away”, Ali said when she noticed the blonde leaning again the door frame.

“What’s going on, honey?”, Deb asked confused by the scene unfolding in front of her.

 _Think extraordinary Ashlyn,_ she told herself, _something she isn’t expecting._

“Thing is, Mr and Mrs Krieger, I am in love with your daughter, I love her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave feedback :D Also this might be the last chapter, I still haven't decided....


	16. Chapter 16

“WHAT?!”, Ali incredulously inquired.

“You heard me, I love you.” Ashlyn replied as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

“Alex, honey, we’ll let you two talk, alright?”, Debbie suggested in hope of letting her daughter clear things out even though she was just dying to know more about what happened between the two girls.

“There’s nothing to talk about, mom” Ali coldly stated as she got her head on earth again, “Ashlyn was leaving anyway.”

“I was actually not, Alexandra. I am here to stay and I would prefer if your parents stayed here since I need to say a few things to you and I want them to hear too.”

“It’s late, Ashlyn. Go Home. I don’t want to hear any more of your bullshit.” Ali exclaimed clearly annoyed and Debbie had to keep herself from yelling at her daughter for swearing.

“No, just let me get this off my chest and then you can do whatever you want.” Since Ali didn’t seem to be on the verge of stopping her again, Ashlyn took a deep breath and then spoke. “Mr and Mrs. Krieger as I said, I love your daughter. And I’m an idiot because I only realized it when she left me and God, I’m not saying I didn’t deserve it ‘cause I did but this past weeks have been a living nightmare for me… I just need her, I need you”, she said looking directly Ali in the eyes, “I love you and I am so so sorry for what I did. I’m only asking you for a second chance, I promise I’ll never hurt you again.”

“Ashlyn…”, Ali said, her bottom lip already quivering in fear of the coming tears, “Go home.” That said, the brunette left the room and went upstairs leaving the blonde in full panic, the echo of her door slamming clear even downstairs.

“Ashlyn, sweetheart, I think you really should go, you’ll talk to her another day.” Debbie said caressing the cop’s hair in her usual motherly attitude, but she couldn’t help herself from being a little mad at Ashlyn because she actually seemed to have hurt her daughter.

“How long have you known me Mrs Kriegs?”

“Probably more than half of your life…”

“Then you know I’m not going anywhere tonight even if it means I’ll have to sleep outside her room, eventually she’ll have to come out of there.”, she explained, tears forming in her eyes from the rejection.

“Well, I guess I’ll go get you a pillow.”

 

 

 

Ali woke up the next morning, head pounding and a pillow still wet from the tears she shredded the previous night. She forced herself to get up but the reflection she noticed in the mirror facing her bed was practically telling her to go hide under the covers again because she really looked like shit, mascara smudged under her already blubber eyes and stuff. However, she knew that hiding wouldn’t have changed anything (not even the way she looked in that moment) and the only solution was to get immediately under a really long relaxing hot shower.

She grabbed some clothes and clean underwear to put on and noticed that the clock signaled that it was 7.34 a.m. God, she really hoped that her family was still asleep considering that she was not ready at all to face them and explain what the hell was going on.

Always being her lucky self (read this with as much sarcasm as you can), the moment she opened the door her body crashed with another one  making her drop the things she had in her hands.

“I’m so sorry Ali”, the voice said being immediately recognized by the brunette and then proceeded to pick up Ali’s stuff from the ground.

“A..Ashlyn”, she said as she finally faced and obviously sleep deprived and stressed blonde, “what the hell are you doing?”

“Well, I was actually waiting for you to come out…”

“GOODLUCK WITH THAT, WE HAD TO WAIT THROUGHT ALL HIGH SCHOOL LAST TIME FOR IT TO HAPPEN!”, Kyle screamed not being able to keep the joke for himself and then slammed shut the door actually afraid of being killed for ruining the mood.

“He is a jerk”, Ashlyn commented.

“Don’t tell me about it”, Ali agreed and then, noticing the pillow and the blanked on the ground, gestured inquiringly over those things.

“Your mother gave them to me last night…” Ashlyn explained.

“You’ve slept on the ground?”, the brunette pushed.

“I wouldn’t call it sleep considering that I haven’t closed my eyes but yes, I’ve been here…”

 “You didn’t have to”, she said feeling a bit guilty and then feeling stupid for that considering that Ashlyn actually deserved it. “Anyways can you please move out of my way? I need to go to the bathroom.”

“About that, I can’t”. Ashlyn responded and before Ali could even flinch she was being pushed in the middle of her room as Ashlyn closed the door behind her back, locked it and then leaned against the frame.

“What are you doing? Kidnapping me in my own house?!”, she sarcastically laughed, “I need to shower and I’ve got no time to waste…”

“I promise I won’t waste your time but I’ve got to tell you something and you have to listen to me.” Ashlyn practically begged her.

“I don’t have to do anything for you, you fucked up and now I don’t even want to talk to you.” Ali snapped, hoping to make Ashlyn leave because she knew that no matter what, that girl was never going to be indifferent to her so it wasn’t a good idea to be locked in a room with the cop.

“Alexandra, please, just give me 5 minutes and then if you really want, and I hope you don’t, I will leave, ok?”

Ali thought about it and decided that 5 minutes couldn’t do any harm, plus she owed to herself to listen to what Ashlyn had to say to her. She set on the bed, crossed her legs and then looked straight into the blonde’s eyes. “5 minutes Ash, then you have to go.”

Ashlyn was however focused on the piece of underwear she had now noticed still in her hand, Ali’s red pants to be precise, the ones she was wearing last time they were in bed together, last time the world was her peace before it practically crumbled down in front of her feet. “I remember this one…”

Ali blushed noticing the item she had nonchalantly grabbed from her drawer and, gosh, she really had to get out of the room soon because the faint smirk on Ashlyn’s face was already working its magic on her.

“I’m already mad at you Ash, don’t make things worse.”

“Ehm.. yeah.” Ashlyn said finally putting down Ali’s clothes once and for all. “You know, I’ve spent the entire night outside of your room thinking about what to say to you and I had this whole speech planned out. Now you are standing here in front of me and everything I wanted to say seems stupid...

“Did you come here to tell me that you have problems with expressing yourself?"

“Just shut up, alright?!”, a frustrated Ashlyn bossed. “Last night I had a lot of time to thing about us and I remembered something. Once when I think you were like 17 I saw you walking on the sidewalk while it was pouring down, your umbrella had broken and you were soaking wet. Bob had forgotten to pick you up so you were walking home and you were pissed, God, if you were! I shouted your name but you didn’t want me to give you a ride because you didn’t want to get my pick-up wet so I practically had to drag you in the car. I gave you my jacket ‘cause you were shivering and when you zipped it all the way up to your chin, I swear you were the cutest thing I’d ever seen. You didn’t say a single word for the whole ride but when I parked outside your house you leaned over the console and kissed me on the cheek. For the first time in my life, because of a single peck on my cheek I remember I got so worked up because I wasn’t used to the feeling, the being all fuzzy inside.”

Ali was trying to convince herself to not give in, despite how adorable Ashlyn looked as she told the story. She remembered it too, of course, and she was pretty sure that in her closet, hidden under a pile of clothes, Ashlyn’s yellow jacked was still there.

“What I’m trying to say is that you make me feel fuzzy inside, you make me feel cared about and loved. And I’m sorry if I was such an idiot and I didn’t recognize the feeling earlier, but the reason why I did that is because I’ve been trying to convince myself that I could never have you since you are my best friend’s little sister. I now realize that I probably fell in love with you 10 years ago and despite how much I tried those feelings keep coming to surface. I swear, every time you hugged me or cuddled with me in my bed those words were in my mouth but I had to choke them back because I was sure that if I told you it would made you realize how undeserving of you I was. Of course,  doing that, I lost you anyway…”

At “you make me feel fuzzy inside” Ali was already sold, she knew that no matter how much she tried she could never push away Ashlyn Harris, not when she had already had a taste of what life with her could be like.

“You know what is odd though?”, Ali asked as she got up the bed and got near the blonde.

“What?”

“That you still haven’t said those words.”

“Oh, so you do want to hear me say it?” Ashlyn said as she crossed her half side of the room being now dangerously closer to the teacher.

“Well, I’ve been waiting since I was 16 so I really really want to hear you say it.”

Ashlyn took the last step between them, sneaked one arm around the brunette’s back and with the other she caressed her cheek. “Alexandra Blaire Krieger, I. Love. You.” , she said and pulled Ali into a loving kiss.

“Oh, a teenager version of myself would have been incredibly proud of that declaration.”, Ali smiled when she pulled back.

“Since I was a really stupid teenager it’s better than it happened now. Indeed, this is just perfect.”

“Perfect you say, uh?”

“Trust me”, Ashlyn smirked, “if we weren’t in your parents’ house I would make it even more perfect.”

“Ohhhh, speaking of which, I’ll have to talk to my mum about us but fiiiiirst”, Ali winked, “I have to jump in the shower.”

“I can help you…”

“No no, you stay right here!”, Ali laughed and got her clothes again from the desk making sure that Ashlyn saw the red one she got.

“This is not fair at all.”

“I know, but you are still not out of the dog-house so…” the brunette clarified once she pulled back.

“I know, I know, but I promise that if I have to I’ll make it up to you every day of my life.” Ashlyn hugged her girlfriend and held her close, afraid to let her go.

“You are on the right road, don’t worry”, Ali smiled in the crook of Ashlyn’s neck before finally heading for the door. “Oh, and by the way, I love you too.”

Ashlyn’s happy laugh could be heard throughout the entire Krieger house.

 

 

 

3 YEARS LATER.

“Yes, Mrs Emerson. Your daughter has improved a lot since last semester and I’m sure that she’ll do even better by the end of this year.”

“Thank you, Mrs Krieger”, the polite woman thanked the professor and said her goodbyes before leaving.

Ali was already getting ready to leave since Mrs Emerson was the last parent she had to talk to when she heard a knock on the door of her class.

“Come in”, she said.

At her surprise at the door stood her girlfriend, her perfect loving girlfriend still in her work uniform, which by the way was something she really really loved.

“What are you doing here babe?”

“It is parents-teachers day, no? I came here to talk to my favorite professor.”, the blonde grinned in a way that Ali knew was meant to hide something.

“I didn’t know you had a teenager son Mrs Harris…”

“Oh, I will, in 15 or 20 years. And I’m also going to have a teenager daughter and they are both going to be the cutest kids in the world ‘cause they’ll look like my wife. They’ll have freckles on their faces and their noses will crinkle for sure, the cutest I tell you!”

“Oh really?”

“Yep.”, Ashlyn stated surely.

“Alright”, Ali grinned from ear to ear, “But there’s only one little problem…”

“What’s the problem?”

“As far as I can remember you don’t have a wife.”

“Ohhhh, yeah! About that…”, Ashlyn got up and moved to Ali’s side of the desk, “What would you think of becoming my wife?”

“It wouldn’t be the worst idea…”

“Not the worst, uhm?” Ashlyn then turned Ali’s chair in order to face her, got on one knee and took the velvet box from her back pocked. “So, Alexandra, will you marry me?”, she happily asked as she opened the box revealing a diamond ring.

“Yes, Ashlyn, I will marry you.”, Ali responded trowing herself in her now fiancé’s arms.  

 

 

The tears.

The fights.

The laughs.

It was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter. I really hope you loved the story and if you want le me know what you think of it


End file.
